Changement de Destin
by Incarndu91
Summary: Ce qui aurait pût arriver si Yazoo n'avait pas suivit son frère kadaj dans sa folie. J'espère que vous apprécierez. C'est ma première fanfic publiée.
1. fontfontavant proposfontfont

**Avant propos**

Je tiens à remercier le support de mes amis en ligne et mes amis de collège pour ces retrouvailles à ma manière. En effet, comme l'indique le titre, c'est l'histoire de Yazoo mais à ma manière. Comme en faite il se fait berné par son frère Kadaj, alors nous lui avons donné un autre destin avec une vie plus facile à la suite. Vous découvrirez dans ces écrits, une vie nouvelle. Celle qu'il aurait pu prendre si son « bourrage de crâne » si j'ose dire avait pris fin. Vous découvrirez qu'avec la plus petite chose, un grand destin peu changer d'un coup. Pour ceux qui ont regarder « Advent Children » j'espère que vous aimerez ces retrouvailles faites par une jeune fille de 14 à 15 ans étudiant dans un collège dans le 91 à Verrière-le Buisson. Certains me connaissent sous mon vrai nom, et d'autre par ma signature de dessin ou par mon identifient de jeu Lili-serpentine. A vous tous qui ont aimés le jeu, je vous offres cette retrouvailles.


	2. Chapitre 1

Final Fantasy VII

Advent Children

Yazoo's history

Avant propos

Je tiens à remercier le support de mes amis en ligne et mes amis de collège pour ces retrouvailles à ma manière. En effet, comme l'indique le titre, c'est l'histoire de Yazoo mais à ma manière. Comme en faite il se fait berné par son frère Kadaj, alors nous lui avons donné un autre destin avec une vie plus facile à la suite. Vous découvrirez dans ces écrits, une vie nouvelle. Celle qu'il aurait pu prendre si son « bourrage de crâne » si j'ose dire avait pris fin. Vous découvrirais qu'avec la plus petite chose, un grand destin peu changer d'un coup. Pour ceux qui ont regardés « Advent Children » j'espère que vous aimerez ces retrouvailles faites par une jeune fille de 14 à 15 ans étudiant dans un collège dans le 91 à Verrière-le Buisson. Certains me connaissent sous mon vrai nom, et d'autre par ma signature de dessin ou par mon identifient de jeu Lili-serpentine. A vous tous qui ont aimés le jeu, je vous offre cette retrouvailles.

Chapitre I

Ma vie comme un Enfer.

« Ma vie est une triste vie. Pour commencer je me nomme Yazoo. Je suis un Incarné de Sephiroth. Je suis âgé de 20 ans, et ma vie n'est pas vraiment glorieuse. Je suis en ce moment, chez un mercenaire nommé Cloud Strife. J'ai des frères. Pour tout dire, je me suis enfuit de chez moi. Pourquoi ? Je vais le raconter. »

**(Hier dans la journée)**

Je me promenais dans la forêt quand j'entendis des miaulements de détresses. J'allais voir ce que c'était. La forêt était fraîche. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Rien qu'une petite promenade matinale pour vous sentir dispo ! Les hurlements intensifiaient. Ils venaient d'un buisson. Quand je l'écartai, je découvris un corps étalé sur le sol, avec un chaton que je trouvait bien mince pour son âge. Je sus juste après que le corps était celui de sa mère. Le chaton miaulait de plus belle. La chatte avait été tuée par balle. Je soupirai longuement. Comment survivrais le chaton ? Je sorti ma Gunblade et l'a pointa sur le chaton. Peut-être fallait-il abrégée ses souffrances...J'allais appuyer sur la gâchette quand une voix souffla en moi : « Une arme est faite pour protéger et non pour tuer injustement. Souvient-toi de ces paroles et tu seras noble. » Je laissai tomber ma Velvet Nightmare. Je sentis une présence. Regardant de gauche à droite je ne vis pourtant personne. D'un coup, je sentis d'étrange sensation en moi. Je voulais sauver le chaton. Rangeant mon arme, je prit le chaton délicatement dans mes bras. C'était un joli petit à la fourrure noir et la patte blanche. Sa mère était d'un blanc immaculé. Le chat s'agrippait fortement sur mes mains. Il gigotait. Je le caressais, l'embrassait sur le sommet de la tête. Je voulais le rassurer.

-Tout va bien mon petit. Je suis là, lui dis-je.

Le chaton ne bougeait plus. Je me demandai depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé. Et je n'avais rien pour lui. Peut-être que si je trouvai une souris ou un petit bout de viande, je pourrais lui redonner des forces. Mais où ? Je regardai. Je vis un oiseau passer. Prenant mon arme, je le visai et tirai. En un coup, l'oiseau tomba au sol. Il était à quelque mettre de moi. Je le prit et posa le chaton au sol.

-Là…maintenant tu peux manger.

Alors, il commença à renifler sa proie. Je le regardais pas très loin. Il commença à manger. Je souris. Au moins il pourrait aller mieux. Il avait tellement faim, que l'oiseau était fini en quinze minute ! Jamais je n'avais vue quelqu'un manger aussi vite. Ensuite, il s'approcha de moi. Il se frotta contre ma jambe. Première fois que j'avais une sensation comme celle-là. Je le pris sans difficulté dans mes bras. Je me levais et partis avec lui. Blottis contre moi, je le réchauffais. D'un coup je m'arrêtai. Que vont dire mes frères ? Peu importe. Je ferais tout pour protéger ce bout de choux. Mais d'où je sortais ça ? Je souris. J'arrivai enfin dans notre demeure-Celle de mes frères et la mienne- Ouvrant la porte qui grinça tout le long de l'ouverture, je ne vis personne. Ils -Mes frères- devaient sans doute dormir. Me dirigeant vers une toute petite pièce, je vis un de mes frères appelé Loz, dormir dans une couverture. Je m'empressai d'entrer dans la petite pièce. Il n'y avait de place que pour une personne. Y il avait, un matelas au sol, une couverture et c'est tout ! Les murs noirs étaient fissurés et misérables. Pour tout dire, mes frères et moi avons trouvés cet endroit abandonné de tous et nous nous sommes installés. Prenant un bout de couverture, je mis le félin sur le matelas et le recouvris pour le tenir au chaud. Je voulais tout faire pour le protéger. Je regardais la boule de poils dormir. Comme il était mignon ! La plus adorable créature qui existe sur cette terre. Des bruits de pas me sortir de mes pensées. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Quelle poisse qu'il y avait pas de porte !

-Yazoo ! entendais-je.

-Oui ? m'empressai-je

Les pas s'approchèrent. Enfin, je pu voir qui m'avait appelé. C'était Kadaj. Un jeune homme à la chevelure mi-long avec une frange qui cachait la moitié de la face droite, de couleur argent. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert allant vers le bleu à la pupille d'un chat ou d'un serpent. Il me regardait naturellement. J'en étais soulagé.

-Il y a un problème ? lui demandai-je

-Je dois m'absenter encore. J'ai des comptes à régler.

-Vraiment ? Tu dois partir maintenant ?

-Oui. J'aimerais aussi te demander quelque chose.

-je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais que tu ailles en ville. Loz restera ici.

Je fus alarmé par sa décision. Et si Loz voyait le chat ? Je voulais le protéger. Mais comment ? J'allais devoir contredire les ordres de mon aîné.

-Je ne peux pas rester ?

-Tu as un problème ?

Il me regardait d'un regard menaçant et perçant. Son regard me faisait trembler. Que pouvais-je faire contre la volonté de mon frère aîné ? Minerva que c'était dur ! Eclat de lune-J'ai décidé de nommer mon chat ainsi- ne devait surtout pas se faire voir.

-Oserais-tu contredire mes ordres ? me lança-t-il impatient d'une réponse.

-Euh...non non... c'est juste que je viens de rentrer et je voudrais me reposer un peu.

-Hum... les ordres sont les ordres Yazoo, me jeta t-il avec dédain.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : Prier Minerva pour qu'Eclat de lune ne soit pas remarquer par Loz. Je sortis à pas lent vers ma moto. Aller en ville... que vais-je faire là bas ? Sans doute cette reconnaissance à la noix. Je soupirais à cette idée. Prenant ma moto, je regardais notre demeure. Quel minable endroit ! Le moteur commença à ronronner. Je partis en avant pour la route vers Midgar. L'air frais me semblait être pur. Mais en ville, l'air est pollué. J'arrivai dans le centre de Midgar. Devant moi, un édifice se dressait au milieu pour former un rond-point. La Shinra l'avait construit pour remercier la planète. Je n'en sais pas plus. -Car en faite, c'est Cloud qui me l'a dit lorsqu'il ma fait voir la ville. Mais ce sera pour plus tard- Prenant route vers les autres secteurs, les passants me regardait d'un air méfiant. Pourtant je ne faisais rien. Je continu ma route, sans leur prêter attention. Je vins dans une rue. Arrêtant le moteur, je descendis. Je me dirigeai vers un bar. Là, je vis deux personnes sortirent. L'un avait les cheveux rouges rattaché derrière, et l'autre étaient chauve à la peau brune et des lunettes noires. Leur équipement m'informait qu'ils étaient des Turks. Mais que faisaient des Turks ici ? Je haussai des épaules. Lorsqu'ils partirent, j'entrai. La salle était très spacieuse. Il n'y avait personne. Une jeune femme s'occupait de nettoyer la vaisselle que je ne voyais pas. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta. Levant les yeux, elle me vit.

-C'est pour une commande ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh…non…c'est pour... balbutiai-je

Avant qu'elle ne pu me répondre, un homme vêtu de rouge et d'une cape déchirée sur les bouts entra. Son visage rappelait celui d'un être qui n'avait pas une belle vie. Une sorte de bandeau barrait carrément tout son front. Il possédait quelque mèche noir qui tombait un peu sur sa face. Il avait les yeux rouges. Je me rendis peu après compte qu'il possédait un avant bras griffu doré. D'un coup je me figeai. L'homme me regardait. Mais je ne pu décelés aucune expression sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il avec une vois bien grave.

-Euh... et bien…

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi. Il a un problème.

« Il » Que voulait-il me dire ? Je ne compris que l'homme parlait de mon chaton. J'en fus alarmé. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Les avait-il espionnés ? Je n'avais pas le temps de lui demander plus d'informations. Je devais partir. Je quittai le bar, et m'empressai de monter sur ma moto. Je partis. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Loz a trouvé Eclat de lune. Il a dut en parler à Kadaj. Je priai Minerva pour que rien ne soit fait au chaton. Mon véhicule avançait vite. Je serais peut-être chez moi dans trente minutes. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je 'm'inquiétai pour Eclat de lune.

Enfin j'arrivai. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Kadaj tenait par la peau du cou Eclat de lune. Loz un jeune au cheveux remontés sur le dessus de la tête en crète me regardait de ses yeux comme ceux de Kadaj avec un air moqueur.

-Yazoo, commença Kadaj furieux. Pourquoi ramènes-tu de la vermine ?

Je ne pu répondre. Je regardais Eclat de lune qui se débattait. Sans attendre ma réponse, Kadaj posa le chaton à terre. Il me regardait l'air brutal.

-Tue ce rat, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure : Ce n'est pas un rat mais un chaton qui à perdu sa mère. A mon propre étonnement, je ne voulais tuer Eclat de lune. Non. Hors de question.

-Tu ne veux pas ? me demanda Kadaj avec un ton rage.

Je ne répondis pas. Kadaj furieux encore, prit la Gunblade se Loz et lança une balle sur Eclat de lune. Un bruit retentit. Après, un filet de sang sorti d'Eclat de lune. Elle était morte. Je regardai mon frère en écarquillant des yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il est tué. Il s'approcha de moi. Sans le voir venir, il me flanqua une droite à travers le visage. Je tombai lourdement à terre sous l'effet du choc. Un filet de sang s'échappait de ma bouche. Kadaj sorti suivit de Loz. Je restai seul. Quelque seconde plus tard, je rampais à quatre pattes vers Eclat de lune qui gisait au sol. Prenant la boule de poils dans mes bras je sentis quelque chose de nouveau. Des gouttes sortaient de mes yeux. Je pleurais pour la perte d'une vie ! Jamais je n'avais eu de sentiment tel que celui-la pour un être vivant. Il me fallait enterrer convenablement Eclat de lune et sa mère que j'avais décidé d'appeler Etoile du cœur. Même si elle était morte, je voulais lui donner un nom pour le rituel. Je sortis de notre demeure délabrée, et prit le chemin que j'avais prit ce matin. Je pris une pelle rouillée afin de pouvoir creuser.

Arrivé jusqu'au buisson, je posai Eclat de lune, et commença à creuser un trou assez grand pour placer la mère et le petit ensemble. Le trou fait, je posas Etoile du cœur et Eclat de lune ensuite. Je voulais dire quelques mots d'adieu aux chats.

-Eclat de lune, commençai-je. Ta vie n'a pas été vraiment glorieuse. On t'a enlevé Etoile du cœur et tu as été assassiné par mon frère. Je pleurerais longtemps mon manque de protection envers toi. Pardonne-moi. Tu pourras retrouver ta maman. Et vous chasserez ensemble. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu trouver une partie cachée en moi. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu découvrir ce qu'est la gentillesse. Mais je suis perdu. Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je rester auprès de mes frères ou décider seul de mon avenir ? Je voulais que tu le sache. Repose en paix à présent. Sois heureux là où tu es.

Je me relevai et recouvris les corps. La Rivière de la Vie les emmènera dans un monde meilleur. Je retournai dans la demeure de mes frères. Je voulais réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé.

J'étais retourné chez moi. Lorsque j'entrai, je vis le mystérieux homme rouge. Je m'arrêtai stupéfait. Il me fixait.

-As-tu réussis à le sauver ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non... désolé. Je n'ai pas réussis ! dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu étais donc attaché à lui ?

-Et pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? Ca se voit pas que je suis malheureux de l'avoir perdu ?, répliquai-je avec une voix qui exprimait ma tristesse et ma colère.

-Tu es différent des autres. Et sois en fier.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Moi ? Différent ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Sans attendre ma réponse, l'être en rouge se transforma en cendre devant moi, avant de partir. J'en fus resté bouche bée. Enfin. J'avais besoin de sommeil pour remettre les choses en place dans ma tête. D'Incarné. J'allais dans ma petite chambre. Je me couchai et sombrai dans les rêves.

_Une couverture nuageuse cachait quelque chose. Puis tout à coup, tout parut plus clair. Un escalier se dressait devant moi. C'est alors qu'une silhouette se dressait sur ses quatre pattes devant. Sa robe était soyeuse, lisse et toute noire. Il possédait une patte blanche. C'était Eclat de lune !_

_-Eclat de lune ! m'exclamai-je._

_-Oui c'est moi, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix féminine._

_Alors c'était une fille ! Une ravissante petite chatte ! D'un coup, je me sentis coupable._

_-Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ma mort, Yazoo._

_-Si. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger._

_-Mais je veux quand même te remercier. J'ai passé un agréable moment en ta compagnie. Maintenant, il te faut choisir ton destin._

_-Mon destin ?_

_Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_-Oui. Tu dois décider de si tu veux rester avec tes frères ou vivre libre._

_-je ne sais pas._

_-Tu as passé toute ta vie dans une cage. En acceptant d'être ce que tu es. Tout ce que tu es. Tu peux être libre. Et la liberté c'est le pouvoir._

_-Tu le crois vraiment ?_

_-Sure et certaine._

_-Tu as raison. Mais où irai-je donc ?_

_-Ta vie continuera lorsque le sang sera versé._

_Je fus frappé de surprise et d'horreur. Le sang versé ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Allais-je devoir tuer un de mes frères ? Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, Eclat de lune disparut._

_-Non ! Je t'en supplie ne t'en vas pas ! Reste avec moi !_

Trot tard. Je savais que je ne l'a reverrai plus. Je me réveillai en sursaut. C'était l'après midi. Mes frères n'étaient pas revenus. Je décidai de partir d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. Sortant de la demeure, je partis pour Midgar. Je pris ma moto, et quittai pour toujours le Gang de Kadaj. Démarrant mon véhicule, je ne pensais qu'a une chose : La Liberté. Peu après, je fus sur la décidai de prendre une autre route. Je devais prendre la route la plus longue. J'arriverais donc à Midgar ce soir. Oui, car je ne voulais pas croiser le chemin de Kadaj et de Loz sur le chemin. Sur la route qui me menait vers la Cité des Anciens, je vis un hélicoptère portant le symbole de la Shinra au dessus de ma tête. Il se dirigeait vers Midgar. Le bruit incessant des hélices me faisait mal aux oreilles. Enfin, il s'éloigna. Je soupirai. Le soleil déclinait peu à peu.

Bientôt les herbes et les arbres blanc brillant à l'éclat de lune seront en vue au loin. Le vent soufflait contre moi faisant voler mes cheveux long de couleur argent derrière. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur. Maintenant, j'allai à vive allure.

Enfin, j'entrai dans la forêt de la Cité des Anciens. C'était le crépuscule. Je regardais le paysage qui défilait près de moi. Je quittai la forêt. La lune était haute. Je voyais Midgar pas loin. Tout à coup, mon sang se figea. J'entendis des coups de feu. L'hélicoptère que j'avais vu, tombait en piqué. Soudainement, il se stabilisa. Que ce passait-il donc ? Les coups de feu cessèrent et l'engin c'était posé sur la plate-forme au dessus des Taudis. Je doublai, triplai la puissance de ma moto. En quelques minutes, je fus sur la plate-forme. Une personne descendit de l'hélicoptère. C'était la même personne chauve qui venait du bar. Et dans ses bras, il tenait son camarade à la chevelure rouge. Il appelait. D'un coup, ça m'a fait penser à Eclat de lune.

-Reno ! criait le Turk à son ami.

-Je vais chercher de l'aide ! lança un homme à la tête hérissé jaune courut.

Je le connaissais ! C'était Grand Frère ! Lorsqu'il parti, je me dirigeai vers le blessé. Il avait une épaule éraflé et une blessure plus grave au niveau des côtes. Il saignait abondement. Une chose nouvelle monta en moi : Je voulais les aider. Ce gars était mal au point. M'approchant, je vis le Turk inconscient. Je m'accroupis.

-Il va s'en sortir.

Le Turk qui tenait ce Reno, leva les yeux vers moi. Il fallait de l'aide pour le jeune roux.

-Il faut des matérias soin. Mais pour le moment, arrêtons l'hémorragie.

-Tu es qui ?

-Euh… peut importe je suis là pour aider.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je commençai à appuyer sur la blessure. Peu après, Grand Frère revint avec des matérias. Je le vis courir. Il arriva près de nous.

-Des matérias soins… Euh… qui est-ce ? demanda Grand Frère

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le Turk.

-Peu importe. Tien Grand Frère tu es gentil, tu me passes le foulard qui recouvre ton bras merci, dis-je d'un ton sérieux.

-Grand…quoi ? ,articula-t-il

Je soupirai. Il va me falloir le répéter.

-J'ai dis : Passe-moi le foulard qui couvre ton bras pour que je puisse arrêter l'hémorragie !

-Ah ! Euh…d'accord.

Alors qu'il enleva la masse de tissus, je vis avec stupeur un bras rongé par des stigmates. Les symptômes étaient de la même maladie qui touche les enfants. C'étaient les Geostigmates. Il me tendit son foulard, et je le roulai autour de la blessure de Reno. Il était pâle. Je le portai et le mit sur ma moto.

-Dites-moi où il fait que j'y aille. Je pourrais ainsi le soigner.

-J'ai des matérias, me répondit Grand Frère.

-Grand Frère… tu caches des matérias ? lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

-Bon peu importe. Je vais lui donner une matéria. Il ira beaucoup mieux. Et ensuite tu iras à Midgar dans un bar près de la rue du Théâtre.

-Oui. Je vois où c'est.

-Parfait alors.

Ainsi Grand Frère utilisa une matéria soin. Les soins appliqués, je montai sur mon véhicule et m'éloignai. J'étais en train de sauver une vie. Mais j'avais peur de rater encore. Peur de refaire comme Eclat de lune. Mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer. Le Turk et Grand Frère comptaient sur moi.

J'arrivai enfin dans Midgar et devant le bar. Je transportai Reno à l'intérieur. Là, je déposai le Turk sur une chaise.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demandai-je

-J'arrive ! me répondit-on.

La jeune femme de ce matin vint. Lorsqu'elle vit le Turk inconscient elle empressa le pas voir même courir.

-Reno ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Elle était inquiète. Je le sentais. Autant tout avouer. Sauf l'épisode avec mes frères.

-Je m'appelle Yazoo. Je me rendais à Midgar et j'ai vue un hélicoptère faire un atterrissage forcé. Alors j'ai aidé ses deux amis, lui répondis-je pour faire court.

-Je vous remercie. Venez. Nous allons le mettre chez moi.

Alors je l'aidai à transporter Reno.

-Au faite je me nomme Tifa.

-Enchanté.

-Dites-moi. Où habituez-vous ?

La question me perturba. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que je me suis enfuit de chez moi !

-Et bien… Je vis dans la forêt.

Et c'est vrai !

-Oh Minerva…, me fit Tifa. Ca doit être dur. Restez un peu ici. Je pense que vous serez bien ici. Mes enfants seront enchantés de vous voir.

-Des enfants ?

-Oui.

J'avais juste un problème. Je ne m'y connaissais pas en matière d'enfant.

-En réalité, ils sont orphelins.

Je ne savais rien répondre. Nous avons montés les escaliers jusqu'à un couloir. Là je vis une petite fille s'approcher de nous.

-Tifa ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir…se plaignit-elle

-Yazoo, pouvez-vous vous en occupez ? Je m'occupe de Reno.

Là j'en étais stupéfait. M'approchant de la petite fille, je m'accroupis. Je me sentais tout drôle.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demandai-je

-Marlene.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Tu es gênée, il y a un problème dont tu voudrais parler ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle avait la voix un peu tremblante.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Tout à coup, elle me sauta dans les bras et pleura par-dessus mon épaule. J'en étais frappé de surprise. Mais je pense que j'avais trouvé son problème. Je l'étreignis dans mes bras. Je fis quelque chose que je ne pensais pas faire : Je l'a consolai.

-Aller…les cauchemars ne sont que le fruit de notre imagination. D'accord ? Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre.

-Denzel est malade…je ne veux pas que la Rivière de la Vie l'emporte.

-Les Geostigmates ?

-Oui…

J'étais dans une impasse. Comment l'a rassurée ? Je l'a portai jusqu'à sa chambre au bout du couloir…

J'ai été interrompue par Denzel qui souffrait de mot de tête et de vomissement. Je lui ai donné quelque chose pour qu'il aille plus ou moins mieux. Bon bref… alors j'accompagnai Marlene dans sa chambre. Je l'a posai sur son lit et elle se glissa dans la couverture.

-Tu crois que Denzel va guérir ?

-Oui. J'en suis sur. Vous les enfants êtes plus fort énergétiquement que nous les adultes.

-J'arrive pas à dormir.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Tifa dit que quand on n'arrive pas à dormir, il faut boire du lait chaud.

-D'accord. Je vais la voir. Essaie de dormir pendant ce temps.

Je m'éloignai et vis Tifa dans le couloir.

-Marlene n'arrive pas à dormir, lui répondis-je

-Oh…très bien, je vais lui préparer un lait chaut. Merci beaucoup. Va dormir près de Reno.

Elle me montra une pièce assez spacieuse avec un lit pour deux. Une fenêtre était face à moi. Je m'y approchai. Je me baissai et fouillai une de mes bottes. Personne ne devait connaître, mais dans ce cahier, je pouvais y mettre tout mes secrets. Même mes frères ne le savaient pas. Je suis peut-être un combattant, mais je suis aussi un joueur de flûte. Je cachais dans ma botte droite, une flûte traversière. Mes chaussures étaient assez longues pour que je l'a cache. Je l'avais trouvé sur un cadavre d'une personne tué par Kadaj. Depuis, je m'entraînais avec lorsque j'étais seul, ou dans un coin isolé de la forêt. Ah ! Enfin je l'a trouva. Elle était en argent brillant. Par peur de réveiller Reno, j'ouvris la fenêtre, et commençai à sortir des notes. Je chantais une musique des anciens temps. A l'époque où les dieux régnaient en maître sur la forêt. Dont une personne avait vécu parmi eux. Je m'envolais dans le son mélodieux de l'instrument. J'en étais ivre d'envie également d'un désir de trouver une liberté comme cette jeune femme d'Antant. La mélodie dure cinq minutes. A la fin de la chanson, je m'arrêtai et rangeai ma flûte lorsque quelqu'un parla.

-C'est magnifique, me lança-t-on

Je me retournai. Tifa me regardait avec un air admiratif.

-Euh…merci, bredouillai-je

-Tu as reçu des cours ?

-Non…j'ai appris seul. Je l'avais entendu dans un chant une nuit où j'étais dans la forêt. Je me souviens toujours des dernières paroles.

-Vraiment ?

-« Mais ceux qui savent de quoi vit ton cœur son les Esprits de la forêt. »

-Un bout de la chanson d'Antan.

-Vous l'a connaissez ?

-Oh…je t'en prie. Tutoie-moi. Et oui…Allons parler ailleurs.

Alors nous partîmes de la chambre et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la salle où les clients se réunissent. Là on s'asseye près d'une table. Tifa commença à parler.

-Ce chant est une légende. C'était il y a bien longtemps dans une contrée lointaine jadis recouverte de forêts. En ce temps là l'esprit de la nature veillait sur le monde sous la forme d'animaux gigantesques. Hommes et bêtes vivaient en harmonie. Mais les siècles passants l'équilibre se modifia. Les rares forêts que l'Homme n'avait pas saccagées furent alors protégées par des animaux immense obéissant au Grand Esprit de la Forêt. C'était le temps des Dieu et le temps des Démons.

-Des démons ?

-Oui.

-Ce chant est tellement beau...

-Je sais. Tout les mois, les jours de pleines lunes, ce chant retentis dans les forêts alentours.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Cet histoire me fascinait. Bien évidement c'est une légende, mais pour celui ou celle qui le chante croit en cette légende. Ce souvenir date de longtemps, mais la musique n'ai jamais sortis de ma tête. D'un coup, je baillai.

-Yazoo... Tu es fatigué. Va te reposer...

-Oui..merci beaucoup.

Alors, on se leva, et monta les escalier. Arrivé dans la chambre, je vis Reno debout en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Tout à coup, il se tourna vers moi. Je lui souris.

-T'es le gars qui m'a amené ici ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui...Je t'ai vus lorsque l'hélicoptère a faillie crasher...J'ai aidé ton ami le Turk et...ton autre ami

Je n'allais tout de même pas dire Grand Frère ! Ce serait bizarre pour lui.

-Rude et Cloud ? Tu les a aidés ? Sympa ! me dit-il

-Je t'en prie.

-Au fait je suis Reno !

-Yazoo.

Je savais que maintenant j'avais une nouvelle vie. Je m'assis sur le lit, et m'allongeai. La fatigue me rattrapa. Je fermai les yeux, puis les ouvrit immédiatement.

-Dit, Rude c'est qui ?

-Mon pote Turk. Le « hérisson jaune » c'est Cloud. Strife. Un ancien mercenaire d'une société appelée AVALANCHE. Cloud était avant aussi un ancien membre du SOLDAT. Mais c'est compliqué.

-D'accord.

Je me « roulais en boule » et dormit.

« Ainsi, je commence une nouvelle vie. Loin de mes frères, loin de la douleur. Sur l'horloge, il est 12h. On m'appelle. Bon je vais manger et ensuite je vais sortir. D'étrange chose sont arrivé. Je dois y enquêter. »

Chapitre II

Une rencontre qui me chamboule.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre le cœur battant la chamade. Durant mon enquête, j'ai vue une femme qui ressemblait à Sephiroth sauf qu'elle avait des cheveux couleur de feu. Mais il faut attendre que je raconte!

**(Dans la journée)**

Je me réveillai les yeux noyés dans la lumière. Je me levait, arrangeai mes cheveux. Une légère longue frange traversait mon visage jusqu'à mon nez. J'avais les même yeux que Kadaj et Loz. Mes cheveux arrangés, je descendais les escaliers et vis Tifa en train de préparer les tables. Je me demandais si la petite Marlène avait bien dormit. Je retournait donc à l'étage et vis Reno avec un téléphone. Il devait sans doute appelé son ami et Cloud pour leur dire qu'il allait mieux. Entrant dans la chambre de Marlène, je la voyait dessiner. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourit.

-Tu as bien dormis? lui demandai-je

-Oui merci.

Alors je l'a laissait dessiner. D'un coup, je réalisait que j'avais faim. Je suis dans la maison de Cloud depuis hier soir. Je vis Tifa remonter les escaliers/ Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? Me demanda-t-elle

-Oui.

-Va dans le couloir en face. La table est mise.

Elle me montra du doigt la direction.

-D'accord. Merci, lui dis-je

Alors je me dirigeai vers la direction du couloir. Quand j'arrivai, je vis une table dressé avec des bols, de verres, des brique de lait, de jus de fruit, des couvert...bref, tout les attirails pour le petit déjeuner. Une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé passa sous mes narines. Quel bonne odeur! Ici j'étais au paradis. Puis j'eus une illumination. Et si j'écrivais mon histoire dans un cahier. C'était une bonne idée-Comme là je le fait à ce moment précis- je me demanderais à Tifa de m'en prêter un. J'ai tant de chose à dire! Et c'est vrai. J'étais émerveillé par ces merveilles. Lais je choisis d'attendre que tout le monde soit ici. Marlène suivit de Tifa, entrèrent.

-Merci de nous avoir attendu, me dit-elle.

-Euh.. Je t'en prie.

Marlène s'installa, ainsi que Tifa qui se mit en face de la petite fille. Quant à moi, je m'assis à côté de Marlène. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gênée. Mais moi...j'étais une peu...en fait, j'étais pas vraiment à ma place. Tifa commença à prendre des tartines du jus de fruit ainsi que Marlène, avec des céréales et du lait. Mai je m'étais pris deux tartine de mail avec un verre de jus et une tasse d'un liquide rouge chaud. Je voulais goûter. A la première gorgée, un goût merveilleux se prit dans ma gorge. Il y avait un arrière goût de framboise et de fraise. Des fruit rouges. Quel délice! J'attaquais aussi une de mes tartines. Le goût mielleux donnait encore un bonheur à mon cœur brisé. Le goût frais du jus donnait un côté exotique.

Après le petit déjeuner, j'avais demander à Tifa si elle avait un cahier ou un recueil vide pour écrire.

-Alors il va te falloir aller dans une librairie.

-Oh...d'accord. Où pourrais-je en trouver une ?

-Il y en a un en face du bar. Tiens voilà des Gils pour acheter ce qu'il te faut.

-D'accord. Merci.

J'avais descendus les escaliers et quittait le bar pour la librairie. J'avais eu de la chance: C'était ouvert! Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je vis une grand salle couvert de livres, de cahiers et de plein de sorte de stylos. En entrant je vis personne. Je m'étais approché des cahiers. Sur une étagère je vis un cahier gothique. En fait j'aime le gothique-Je sais j'ai de drôle de goût- C'était un ange. Aux ailes noires. Les cheveux noir allant au brun. Elle tenait dans ses mains, une rose qui perdait un pétale. Un diadème en cœur de son front. Des larmes coulait de ses yeux. Autour de l'ange, tombait des des feuilles mortes. Elle portait une robe noire. Elle était magnifique. Tout en bas à droite, il y avait le nom du dessinateur. Un dragon y était également dessiné. Le nom de dessinateur est « Anne Stokes » Je décidait de prendre ce cahier. Mais il me fallait un stylo. Prenant le cahier, je me dirigeai vers les étagère à stylos. C'est alors que je vis des plumes de couleurs différentes. Ma préféré était la plume d'oie de couleur noire. Elle était magnifique. Et il y avait un porte-plume, l'encrier et un ensemble de plume pour les calligraphies différentes. De mes trois frères, je suis celui qui a la meilleure écriture. Je décidais donc de la prendre-la boîte avec la plume- et d'écrire. Je me dirigeais vers la caisse et je fis l'achat.

J'étais de retour chez Cloud. Alors, je grimpai les escaliers et commençai à écrire-Voilà d'où vient le premier chapitre. Après la dernière ligne, je sortis et allai dans la rue. Des choses étranges sa passait. Je l'avais sentis. Avant ma fuite, Kadaj parlait de « Réunion ». Je lui avait demandé quelle réunion, et il m'avait parlé des Geostigmates. Je sens que cela concerne Cloud et les enfants atteint. Ca ne sent pas bon toute cette histoire. C'est alors que je vis une photo qui me glaça la sang. Un enfant porté disparut! Je pense à des kidnappeurs. Et je suspectais déjà des personnes: Kadaj et Loz. Mais... Avait-il des Geostigmates? La photo montrait un jeune garçon avec des bandages qui enroulait se tête. Il devait les avoir. Je soupirai. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Cloud ne soit pas revenu chez Tifa. Mais je ne pouvais pas le suspecter. Tifa le saura peut-être. Poursuivant ma route, j'entendis un bruit de course. Quelqu'un courrait. Je fus soudainement bousculé par une sort de flamme rouge-je pensais que c'était une flamme rouge. La « Flamme Rouge » était une personne aux cheveux vraiment très long à la couleur de feu. La personne se retourna. C'était une jeune femme peut-être de mon âge, les yeux et le visage...elle ressemblait à... Sephiroth !

-Désolée... je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? me demanda-t-elle

Je ne pouvais répondre. Il y avait une trop grande ressemblance entre lui et elle ! J'en écarquillai des yeux.

-Vous allez bien ?

-je ne l'avais même pas vue s'approcher.

-Ca y est... ça recommence.. A chaque fois c'est pareil..., soupira-t-elle

-Hein ? Euh... pardon ? m'étonnai-je

-Je sais... je Lui ressemble, reconnut-elle.

-Pardon... mais... tu le connais ?

-Oui.. mais pas ici. Dans la forêt

La forêt ! Elle avait bien dit la forêt ! J'étais trop content. Alors je l'a suivit hors de la ville, et nous nous sommes promenés dans les plaines de Midgar. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la forêt, on s'assit près d'un petit fleuve. La jeune femme contemplait les alentours.

-Alors, tu le savais ? commençai-je

-Que je lui ressemblait ? Oui.. J'étais même avec lui durant le SOLDAT.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais...je suis née de la même façon que lui. Mais je n'ai pas sa magnifique chevelure d'argent.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux de feu en arrière. Elle portait un ensemble en cuir noir. La seule différence entre Sephiroth et elle c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas de regard menaçant. Mais sinon, la même coiffure mais féminine, le visage avec quelque défaut féminin...pour moi, c'était comme la sœur à Sephiroth.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demandai-je

-Karen. Mais je préfère être appelée Plume.

-C'est jolie...

-Merci. Les scientifiques du SOLDAT sont plus doués pour les noms qu'autre chose.

-Ah.. Moi c'est Yazoo.

-Toi aussi tu fais un peu Sephi.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-La chevelure d'argent, un peu nostalgique... du Sephi.

-Ah ! Euh.. Merci.

-Tu as des frères non ?

Le « comment elle le sais ? » on peut l'enlever parce que moi je ne sais pas non plus.

-Oui, lui répondis-je un peu surpris.

-Tu es une de ces racailles d'Incarné ?

Je baissai la tête

-Oui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais loin de la racaille ?

Etrangement, elle n'était pas méfiante.

-Je me suis enfuis.

-C'est vrai ? Et ben...respect. Tu habites où ?

Je fus rassuré qu'elle ne m'en demande pas plus.

-Chez Cloud.

-Cloud Strife ? Ouais pas mal... bon choix.

Nous avons observés le paysage. J'avais une envie de jouer de ma flûte. Mais comment réagirait Plume ?

-Tu veux un petit air ? lui demandai-je

-Air de quoi ?

Je sortis de ma botte la flûte.

-Tu en joues ? s'enquit-elle

-Oui...surtout un chat d'une légende.

Elle me fit de grands yeux. Mais d'un coup, elle devint songeuse.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Hein ? Euh... je voudrais volontiers écouter ce chant.

Alors je commençai à jouer. J'adorais cette musique...chaque fois que l'a jouait, je me souvenais de la voix qui chantait. Aux dernière note, j'entendis les dernière paroles. Plume chantait !

-Mais ceux qui savent de quoi vis ton cœur, sont les Esprits de la Forêts. Sont les Esprits de la Forêt...,chantait-elle.

-Tu l'as connait ? m'enquis-je

-Oui. Puisque c'est moi qui l'a chante.

-Alors c'est toi ?

J'étais vraiment surpris et admiratif à la fois.

-Tu joues très bien.

-Et toi, chante très bien.

-Merci...

Même si elle ressemblait à Sephiroth, elle était vraiment sympa. Je regardais ses yeux.

-Tu as les yeux noirs. Je pensais que les SOLDATS avaient les yeux bleus allant au vert.

-Tu sais...quand on veut oublier notre véritable identité, on fait tout pour...

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et enleva une lentille noir sur l'un des deux. Derrière se trouvait un œil vert. La couleur Mako. Puis, elle remit la lentille.

-Ca te fait mal ?

-Pas trop trop..mais un peu.

-Je vois...

Ca devait être horrible de vouloir cacher la véritable couleur de ses yeux juste pour oublier qui on est.

-Où habites-tu ? dis-je

-C'est bizarre...je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer.

-J'ai vue et entendu des horreurs. T'inquiète pas.

-je vis dans un ancien réacteur Mako. La nourriture, je l'a chasse.

-Tu vis dans un ancien réacteur Mako ?

-Oui...ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne vient plus ici depuis au moins cinq ans. Et puis j'ai des amis. Je les ai aidée à ma manière dans mon coin.

-On ne t'as jamais pour...

-Non. Je me maquille trop bien. Mes cheveux je les coiffe. Je me faisait de grands chignons, des vanilles, des bananes, des indiennes...c'est ça l'avantage d'avoir de long cheveux...

-Tu dois être douée.

-Merci.

Voyant que je répondis plus rien, elle poursuivit

-Yazoo...tu fais quoi maintenant ?

-Je mène une enquête. Des enfants ont disparut de la circulation.

-Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? J'enquête aussi. Mais rien.

-Moi j'ai des suspects. Mais je dois avoir des preuves.

-Vas-y qui ?

-Mes frères.

-Tu accuses tes propres frères ?

-Oui. Kadaj parlait de « Réunion ». je ne connais personne. Mais il disait ceux qui ont les cellules de...euh...comment déjà ?

En réalité, je l'a connais. Mais je l'appelle « Mère »

-Jenova, me répondit-elle

-Oui ! Voilà Jenova.

-Les Geostigmates...soupira-t-elle.

-C'est ça...tu aussi sur le coup ?

-Oui. A ce qui paraît, tout les enfants du Wutaï ont disparut.

-Tous ?

-Tous.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux qu'on enquête ensemble ?

-Oui...je veux bien. Je pourrais voir avec AVALANCHE si il y a d'autre piste.

-OK moi je ferais tout pour avoir des renseignements.

-Ce que tu peux faire aussi, c'est d'espionner tes frères.

-Ouh...ça va être compliqué. Ils ont du remarquer mon absence...

-Si tu as quoique ce soit, appelle-moi. Je te passe mon numéros.

Sortant son portable, elle afficha son numéros. Je sorti le mien et l'enregistrai.

-je pourrais y aller ce soir, proposai-je

-Bonne idée.

Je souris. Cette partenaire est bien plus qu'une amie. Je sentais mon cœur battre. Plume se releva. Je l'imitai. Nous rebroussâmes chemin. Elle prit le chemin vers un réacteur, et moi pour le centre de Midgar.

« Et je me retrouve sur ma petite table avec ma plume noire, et mon cahier Anne Stokes. Bon... Il est...23h bon. Je vais zyeuter mes frères, et faire mon compte rendu pour Plume. »

Chapitre III

Zyeutâge presque réussit

« Je suis fatigué ! J'ai veillé jusqu'à 3h du matin ! Et il est...9h du matin ! Je sais pas si j'aurais la force d'écrire ! Mais bon vaut mieux que j'écrive tout avant que ça sorte ! »

**(Hier très tard)**

J'étais partis à 23h. Je savais que mes frères se réunissaient à minuit pour parler. Il me fallait partir. J'étais sorti pas la porte de derrière. Je sortis ma moto. Mais je réfléchissais à la suite. Je me demandais comment je ferais pour passer inaperçu avec ma moto. Elle fait assez de bruit pour réveiller la forêt entière. Alors je pensai à Plume. Elle connaît bien là forêt. J'avais pris mon téléphone et je l'avait appelé

-Hallo ? Plume DesFlammes à l'appareil.

-Plume ? C'est Yazoo.

-Ah ! Salut ! Tu as un problème ?

-je voulais te demander si tu connaissais une cachette pour ma moto.

-Ah ! Je vois de quoi tu veux parler. Tu vois la route principale ?

-Oui.

-Et bien près de la route en chemin, tu verras un gros tas de buissons. Ce buisson en fait c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Il cache une grotte. Et bien planque ta moto dans le tas.

-D'accord merci.

-Bonne Chance !

Je raccrochai et me préparai à partir. Démarrant ma moto, je pris le chemin le plus court. L'air frais de la nuit était apaisant. J'arrivai enfin, en plein route. Je vis le tas de buisson. L'arrêtant-Mon véhicule- je l'a cachait derrière le tas. Ce qui était fantastique, c'est que j'étais à cinq minutes du repère.

Je venais d'arriver. Mais d'un coup, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Des cris venaient de la cache de mes frères ! Me faufilant à pas de souris vers la fenêtre, je vis deux Turks- Un homme et une femme- Passés à tabac par Loz et Kadaj. Je sortis pas instinct mon arme et commençai à serrer des dents.

-Où est Mère ?! tonna Kadaj

-_Mince ! Faut que je les sortent !_

Normalement, j'aurais du les accompagner -Mes frères- au passage à tabac. Mais depuis Eclat de lune... Non. Il fallait que je sauvent les Turks. Bien qu'ils se faisaient torturer, j'admirais leur courage de ne rien leur révéler. A ce que je voyais, la fille avait reçut plus de coup que l'homme. J'en étais écœuré.

_-Oh mon Dieu..._pensai-je

-N...Nous ne savons pas...murmura la fille

-j'ai horreur des menteurs, lâcha Kadaj

_-J'ai h__orreur des assassins..._pensai-je pour le mal fait à Eclat de lune

-Kadaj. Faut aller voir le président, commenta Loz

_-Oui...allez-y. Que je sauve les deux malheureux..._

-Que fais-tu là ?

Je sursauta et me retournai lentement. Par chance et par soulagement, c'était l'homme rouge. J'avais si peur ! Il m'avait flanqué une grosse trouille !

-Je suis là pour espionner. Et en même temps pour sauver.

D'un coup, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre. Je me pressait pour me cacher derrière un arbre. Par chance, la nuit sans lune me donnait un avantage. Kadaj et Loz sortirent. Ils démarrèrent leur moto et partirent. Je soupirai de soulagement. Sortant de ma cachette, je sortis mon arme. Je fus près de la porte. L'ouvrant les deux prisonniers se tournèrent.

-Sérieux ? Ils sont sérieux ? dis-je en regardant mon arme. Une arme est faite pour protéger et non pour tuer injustement.

Rangeant ma Velvet, je vis les dégâts de Kadaj et Loz. Pour ce qui est de blesser et tuer les gens, ils sont forts. J'entrepris d'enlever leur lien et de les aider à les relever. Ils étaient couvert de sang. Je soupirai.

-Tu as incroyablement changé tu sais ? me questionna l'homme rouge.

-Et fier de l'être.

-Tseng...ça va aller ? demanda la jeune femme

-Tout va bien Elena...,souffla le Turk.

Voilà comment je fis la connaissance de Tseng et Elena. D'un coup, un téléphone sonna. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas été le mien. Ah non ! C'était celui de Tseng. Quand il décrocha, il me le tendit. Je le prit et fus sur le file.

-Heu...hallo ?

-Vous êtes qui ? C'est Rude à l'appareil.

-Rude ?! L'ami de Reno ? Je suis Yazoo..je..

-Ah oui ! Mais pourquoi tu es sur le portable de Tseng ?

-Euh...Il est en piteux état pour le moment...

J'avais l'air ridicule. Surtout stupide et assez nase. D'un coup, l'homme rouge me prit des main l'appareil.

-Vincent Valentine à l'appareil de Tseng.

Enfin libéré ! Ca m'avait fichu les jetons. Moi tout ce que je faisait c'était d'aider. Mais j'étais aussi là pour en savoir plus. Alors je décidai de poser quelques questions sur le séjour des Turks. Tant que Vincent me faisait faire, je ne risquait rien.

-Euh...Tseng ?

-Mmmm... ?

Il essayait de se reposer.

-Euh...je voulais savoir ce que vous ont dit Kadaj et Loz, lui dis-je doucement.

-Mis à par nous crier dessus depuis une heure ou deux, rien...

J'en étais encore et en ce moment bien avancé. Quant Vincent raccrocha, il se tourna vers moi.

-Yazoo...je m'occupe d'eux. Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Bonne chance.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la route du retour. Je commençais à être fatigué. La nuit était noire. Aucune lune. Seules les étoiles brillaient. Enfin, je vis le tas de buisson. Prenant ma moto, j'allais sur la route. Je démarrait et partis.

J'arrivais enfin au bar. Je rentrai par le derrière. J'écrivis mon rapport d'espionnage pour Plume et j'allai dormir.

« Voilà mon aventure nocturne. Je vais maintenant dormir avant de voir Plume. Je suis fatigué ! »

Chapitre IV

Compte rendu réussit

« Comme ça m'a fait du bien de dormir un peu ! Bon ! Je suis dispo pour écrire et penser à Plume. Mais je vais tout raconter. »

Je m'étais réveiller alors qu'il était midi. Je descendais les escaliers et vis Tifa emballer des sandwichs pour des clients. Je remontais. D'un coup, Marlène s'approcha de moi.

-Tonton Yazoo ? me dit-elle

J'avais fais de gros yeux. Sur le coup, c'était surprenant. Je sent au fond, qu'elle est attachée à moi.

-Tonton ? répétai-je

-Tu n'aimes pas ? me demanda-t-elle comme vexée.

-Si mais je suis juste un peu surpris.

Je m'accroupis afin d'être à sa taille. C'est vrai que m'appeler « Tonton » est mimi.

-Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

-Oui. Aujourd'hui avec Tifa, on va aller dans une église où il y a des fleurs. Tu veux y aller aussi ?

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne peux pas...j'ai une affaire urgente.

Je lisais bien la déception chez Marlène. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je pratique une enquête urgente !

-Une autre fois ? proposai-je

-Ca marche !

Je la prit dans mes bras. J'entendis alors Tifa appeler Marlène. Alors elle se hâta de partir. Moi aussi je devais me préparer à voir descendis en même temps que les deux jeune femmes. J'allai près de ma moto, et l'a démarrai. Je fonçais vers le Réacteur près des Taudis. Peut-être qu'après je trouverais l'église.

Arrivé dans les Taudis, je le demandai où était Plume.

-Plume ! C'est Yazoo !

-Viens ! Je suis là !

Je suivis la voix de Plume. J'arrivai derrière un bâtiment en ruine. Là je vis Plume assise près d'un feu de camp.

-Salut ! me lança-t-elle

-Salut...

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Enfin, on peut les appeler comme ça.

-Vas-y raconte !

Alors je lui racontai mon expédition nocturne. Le lui fit part de la torture des Turks.

-Ils n'ont rien révélés ?

-Rien du tout.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Un silence s'abattit. Seul le crépitement du bois brisait le silence. Puis, après un long moment, Plume se lança.

-Viens...Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Je suivis Plume surpris, jusqu'à l'intérieur du bas du bâtiment. Elle se dirigea vers un coffre l'ouvrit et fouilla.

-Yazoo, tu me promet de ne rien dire ? me dit-elle

-Je te le promet.

Même si à cet instant, je ne comprenais pas, j'avais sus que c'était important. Elle sortis du coffre, une boîte enroulée d'un ruban jaune marqué « DANGER » dessus.

-Voilà votre mère, déclara-t-elle.

D'un coup, je me sentis tout drôle. Voilà donc où se cachait la tête de Jenova.

-C'est toi qui l'avait ? m'étonnai-je

-Oui...lorsque l'hélicoptère de la Shinra a atterrie près du Réacteur, Reno ma donné la boîte et m'a dit de la cacher. A mon avis, je pense que c'était avant que Reno ne soit blessé. Et avant la disparition de Tseng et Elena. Rude m'avait contacté pour me dire que l'équipe allait se rendre au Cratère Nord pour prendre la tête de Jenova. Ensuite, il m'a contacté une soirée pour me dire que Tseng et Elena avaient disparut. Je suis donc aller à Midgar, et je t'ai rencontrée.

Beaucoup de chose s'emboîtait. Il me fallait lui dire ma version.

-Kadaj et Loz étaient partis une soirée et sont revenus le lendemain matin. Il m'avais confié notre repère. Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il allait régler une affaire urgente. Je me demandais de quoi il parlait. Mais je pense que c'était après...

-...après avoir capturé Tseng et Elena, dit-elle avec moi.

-Tout s'emboîte ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Garde-la.

Elle m'avait confiée Jenova !

-Non..je ne peux accepter.

-Un jour ou l'autre tes frères viendront. Il me feront peut-être la même chose qu'à Tseng et Elena. Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité. Et je ne peux l'a confier qu'à toi Yazoo. Tout repose maintenant sur toi. C'est ta destinée.

Elle me tendis la boîte.

-Si jamais, ils touchent un des tes cheveux, j'en ferais de la proie pour loups !

-Tout ira bien. Je suis un ex-SOLDAT. Tout ira bien Yazoo.

-Très bien...je le fais pour toi et pour le bien de tous.

-Pour le bien de tous.

Je pris la boîte dans mes mains. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais, je suis sur d'une chose : Je protégerai Plume plus que jamais. Eclat de lune disparut par la main de Kadaj me suffit.

-N'oublie pas...si Kadaj ou Loz l'a découvre, c'est la fin de tout. Il se produira quelque chose d'épouvantable crois-moi. Garde-la cachée. Mets-la en sécurité.

-Je te le promets.

-Merci...

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça. D'un coup, elle prit ma tête doucement et on s'embrassa Sur le coup, j'étais pris de panique. Mais après...toutes mes angoisses disparurent. Je sentis une nouvelle chose en moi. Le temps était comme figé. Je voulais que ça dure. Le toucher de ses lèvres contre les miennes était étrange. Quelques minutes après, elle me lâcha. Elle sourit. Moi aussi...

« Oula. Tifa est dans les pommes et je ne vois pas Marlène ! Je sens que quelque chose s'est produit. Je dois y enquêter »

Chapitre V

Un combat contre mes frères

Je suis bredouille. J'ai des égratignures à causes de tomber. Ca n'a pas été de la tarte toute à l'heure...j'ai participé à un combat contre mes frères. Et Plume est blessée. Je suis chamboulé.

(Dans la soirée jusqu'à pas d'heure)

Je suis allé voir l'état de Tifa. Elle était dans un état...et pire encore...Cloud est aussi dans les vapes et Marlène ainsi que Denzel avaient disparut ! Quand j'allai les voir, je vis Reno et Rude poser les inconscients sur le lit. D'un coup Reno se tourna.

-Tiens salut ! Ca va ?

-Ouais...j'ai moins souffert qu'eux on dirait.

-Cloud pèse une tonne ! se plaignit-il

-Que c'est-il passé?-Il y a eu une bagarre entre Tifa et Loz, intervint une voix féminine.

Reno, Rude et moi, nous étions retourner. Nous vîmes Plume adossée à la bordure de la porte.

-Plume ?

-Salut Séphine ! salua Reno.

-Séphine ? C'est quoi se mélange ? pensai-je

-Reno ! Rude ! Ca fait plaisir...Yazoo. On aura peut-être encore besoin de toi. Tu vas devoir te battre contre eux. Des enfants ont été retrouvés à la Cité des Anciens.

Dans sa voix, je savais qu'elle avait peur. Et en moi, je savais que ça allait être difficile.

-Tu sais que ça va être dur...

-Je sais...mais Marlène à besoin de toi et de nous.

Son regard me pénétrait. Elle devait beaucoup aimer Marlène. Moi aussi je l'aimais.

-Très bien..je vous accompagne. Plume, m'accompagneras-tu ?

-Là où tu iras, je te suivrais.

-Merci...,soufflai-je

-Rude...Reno...restez ici jusqu'à l'éveil de Cloud. On aura besoin de renfort, suggéra Plume

-OK ma pote ! accepta Reno

-Très bien..Yazoo près ?

-Près.

En réalité, je ne voulais pas battre mes frères. Je n'étais pas près ! J'y allais juste pour sauver les enfants. Quittant le bar avec Plume, nous montâmes sur ma moto. Plume se plaça derrière moi. Je démarrais mon véhicule pour la Cité des Anciens.

-Jenova est bien gardée ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui...je l'ai caché sous le lit bien au fond et bien dans la poussière.

Elle émit un petit rire.

-Je te remercie...tu m'enlèves une épine de la peau.

-Je t'en prie.

-Tu veux de l'accélération ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Alors je fonçais. J'en étais heureux. Peut-être que maintenant je pouvais lui demander qui était Séphiroth.

-Plume ?

-Oui ?

-Qui était Séphiroth ?

-S'était une grand guerrier. On le considérait comme le héros du SOLDAT. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

-Oui...

-Je t'avais dit que j'étais née de al même manière que lui. Tu veux en connaître plus ?

-Oui.

-Déjà que sais-tu de Jenova ?

-Que c'est ma mère.

-Déjà c'est faux.

La réplique m'avait fait déprimer.

-Cool...OK...

-C'est plus compliqué. Sephiroth à reçut des cellules de Jenova dans le fœtus de sa mère.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Des scientifiques avaient dit à Séphi que sa mère était morte dés qu'il est né. Elle s'appelait Jenova ils disaient.

J'y comprenais rien...

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Pour faire court : Hojo à implanté des cellules de Jenova dans le fœtus de sa femme. Qui met au monde Sephiroth.

-Oula...qui est Hojo ?

-Il a travaillé avec un autre scientifique appelé Gast. Ils ont découvert Jenova ensemble. Ils pensaient que s'était un ancien. Une Cetra.

-Cetra ? Mais ils ont disparut !

-Oui...mais Séphiroth se croyait être le dernier Cetra pour une raison.

-Laquelle ?

-Car il pensait que sa mère était Jenova.

-Alors que non...

Enfin je connais la véritable origine de Séphiroth. Les arbres de la Cité des Anciens nous accueillaient.

-Arrête la moto, m'ordonna-t-elle

-OK...

Je l'arrêtai et descendus.

-Que faisons-nous ?

-Viens...je connais un point d'observation assez géniale. Où crois-tu que tes frères on emmener les enfants ?

-Au lac.

-Viens c'est notre route ! Planque ta bécane et rejoins-moi !

M'exécutant, elle disparut dans les feuillages. Je m'empressai de cacher ma moto. Après je courus vers Plume.

-Par ici ! me souffla-t-elle

Je l'a suivis dans un tas de feuilles et regardai la scène du lac. L'avantage, c'est que les voix étaient bien précise. J'entendais bien la voix de Kadaj.

-Mère m'a fait un cadeau. Elle m'a donnée un pouvoir exceptionnel. Le pouvoir de combattre cette planète, qui traite avec cruauté ses pensionnaires. Vous aussi, vous avez reçut ce pouvoir de notre mère.

-Quoi ? C'est du n'imp...soufflai-je

-Je sais...tout ira bien...au moment propice nous frapperons.

-C'est vrai. Puisque nous sommes tous des frères. Des frères et sœurs élus choisis par mère qui nous a léguer ses cellules par la Rivière de la Vie ! Mais ce monde est furieux et nous met des bâtons dans les roues. La planète fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous arrêter ! Voilà pourquoi elle s'attaque à notre chair et installe le doute dans nos cœur !

-De plus en plus fou...,commenta Plume

-Attend la suite, lui dis-je

-Je vous guérirai se soir. Ensuite nous irons voir Mère, nous formerons une famille, et nous vaincrons la planète ! Maintenant baignons-nous...

Alors, on vit Kadaj entrer dans le lac. Le plus inquiétant c'est que l'eau prenait une couleur noire ! Il trempa ses mains et commença à boire. Puis comme des moutons de Panurge -Pardon pour l'expression mais c'est vrai-

Les enfants commencèrent à imiter Kadaj.

-Denzel ! entendais-je

Je vis Marlène près de le Loz. Il a dut l'enlever quand il s'est battu contre Tifa. Je sentis une rage en moi. J'avais envie d'enfoncer ma Velvet Nightmare dans le gosier de Loz. Je sortis ma Gunblade et me péparai à assaut. D'un coup, Plume me retint.

-Attend ! me souffla-t-elle. Il nous faut des renforts...

-Très bien..qui ?

-Cloud.

-OK. C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi..

-Je sais...Nous les sauverons.

Rangeant mon arme, Plume sortis son téléphone

-Cloud, les enfants sont à la Cité dans Anciens. Viens vite

Elle raccrocha. Je bouillais de rage.

-Il est déjà en chemin. Patience...observons-les. Nous avons besoin de plus d'infos.

Elle se mit derrière moi et m'enlaça. Je me sentais apaisé. D'un coup, je vit des plumes tomber. Elles étaient blanche. Puis, une aile d'oiseau se referma sur moi. Je levai ma tête et vis Plume avec une aile blanche.

-Je suis ton ange maintenant...,déclara-t-elle

-Plume...

Je ne pus finir qu'elle m'embrassa. La couche duveteuse de plumes me réchauffais mon corps. Mais d'un coup, des coups de feu retentirent.

-C'est le moment allons-y.

Elle se releva puis je l'imitai. Elle fit disparaître son aile dans un tourbillon de plumes. Je vis Cloud tomber à moto. Je sortis mon arme et fonçais. Je sautai du haut d'une branche mais soudainement des crocs se refermèrent sur moi et je tombai à terre lourdement roulant et perdant ma Gunblade en chemin. J'essayai de me relever mais des griffes m'empêchai de me redresser.

Puis des dents acérées me portèrent. On me mena à Kadaj.

-Et merde...,soupirai-je.

-C'est bien que vous soyez là, déclara Kadaj

-Je suis venu récupérer les enfants, répliqua Cloud

-Vous voyez ses hommes, ce sont nos deux frères. Mais dans notre sympathique troupeau, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler des moutons noirs.

Se disant, il dégaina son sabre. J'étais dans les choux...ça me faisait bizarre. D'un coup, Kadaj leva les deux lames de son sabres. Je croyais que c'était fini. Puis, la voix de Marlène retenti.

-Cloud ! Yazoo ! cria-t-elle

Kadaj fut interrompu. Je vis Cloud en profiter pour se dégager et lancer son assaut. Tout à coup, les mâchoires me lâchèrent. Je peu enfin voir le « machin » qui m'avait attraper. C'était un monstre ressemblant à un chien. Une flèche était planter dans le flanc de la bête. Tournant ma tête, je vis Plume avec un et des flèches sur l'arbre où elle était cachée. Pendant que Cloud et Kadaj se battaient, Loz fonça vers moi à grande vitesse. A Gunblade était plantée au sol. J'avais juste le temps de la déplanter avant d'être confronté à Loz. Mon agilité pour le défier était une chose, mais son caseur électrique était dangereux. Mon frère fonça. Je tirai sur lui. Mais j'étais un peu hésitant. En un éclair, je fus envoyer contre un arbre. J'avais juste le temps de me retourner et d'atterrir sur les pieds en glissant un peu. Loz était devant et voulus m'envoyer une droite. Je le contre lui prend le bras et essaie de l'immobiliser. Je le mis à terre et m'assis sur lui.

-Ah ! Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-il

-Et non ! C'est moi le gagnant. Jouer avec toi c'est nul. Tu perds tout le temps !

Qu'est-ce que ça fait de soulager sa conscience ! D'un coup il pleura. Je soupirai. Quel Bébé Cadum ! Je me relevai et le laissai pleurer. Non mais je rêve ! Dés qu'on lui dit quelque chose qui lui convient pas, larmes croco ! Il y a plus grave dans la vie mince quoi ! -Je m'exprimais durant la bataille- Soudainement, je vis Cloud tomber à terre. Il avait l'air inerte. Puis une sorte de voile ou de tissu rouge le couvrit. Je songeai que c'était Vincent. Quel étrange personnage...bref. Le plus important c'est que Cloud soit sauvé. Je pris juste le temps de m'enfuir. Honnêtement, je ne me sens pas d'attaque à affronter mes frères seuls. Je courus dans les fourrés et croisait Marlène. Elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Marlène..soupirai-je de soulagement

-Yazoo, Denzel, Tifa, Cloud...,s'affola-t-elle

-Je vais te conduire à Cloud, promis-je

Nous avons marchés ensemble. Mais un problème: Où est Cloud? Où Vincent l'a-t-il emmener? J'entendis des voix d'hommes. Mais je m'inquiétais. Je n'avais plus vue Plume depuis la bataille. Je décidais de laisser Marlène rejoindre Cloud, et moi de partir à la recherche de Plume.

-Marlène. Va voir si c'est Cloud. Si ce sont des méchants, cris très fort et je viendrais. D'accord?

-D'accord.

Je l'a laissait y aller et partis à la recherche de Plume. Je traversai l'allée où avait lieu le combat. Je ne vis personne. Il y avait un silence de mort. Où était Plume? Je ne savais même pas où elle avait peu aller. Je sortis mon téléphone et l'appelai. Mais personne ne répondit. L'inquiétude me gagna peu à peu. Et si Kadaj ou Loz l'avait attrapés? Je ne voulais pas y pensée. Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire...D'un coup, mon coeur se mit à battre? J'entendis la voix de Kadaj! J'allai vers la source des hurlements. Je me faufilai vers un tas de buisson et vis Kadaj son sabre à la main et Loz...Loz tenait Plume!

-Ne me prend pas un idiot! feula-t-il

-Quoi encore? Je t'ai dis que je ne l'avais pas! Tes sourd ou quoi? se défendit Plume

-Il doivent sans doute demander où est Jenova, pensai-je

-Insolente! Menteuse avec! coupa Kadaj

-Tes pas gentille et en plus pas sage. Faut pas raconter de vilain mensonge, commenta Loz.

Ces réflexion n'ont fait qu'empirer ma rage. Je sortis ma Gunblade. Je me préparai à l'assaut. Et puis là , s'en était trop. J'entendis le son court de Plume. Lorsque que je levai ma tête, je pouvais plus attendre. Plume saignait du sourcil au bas de l'œil droit! Alors que kadaj allait recommencer,, je sortis de buissons.

-Arrêtes! lui criai-je. Lâche-la!

Kadaj ne se retourna pas. Il fixait Plume.

-Que fais-tu avec ce traître?

-Au moins lui a le sens de la raison. Pas comme toi.

-Et bien..sera-t-il capable de nous défier?

-Si c'est Jenova que tu veux, sache que tu te trompe de personne.

-Si c'est pas elle..Qui? demanda Loz

-Lui! feula Kadaj avant de m'attaquer.

Je n'avais que le temps de lui tirer dessus. Ma rage était grande. Sautant sur les branche des arbres, Kadaj me poursuivait. Je tirais encore, mais mon frère jouai avec les balles. Je savais que ce n'était pas la bonne soluce...alors avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, je me laissai tomber du haut de l'arbre. Je fis un salto dans la vide pour être face à l'arbre et de planter ma Velvet dans la tronc jusqu'à mi chemin. Arrivé à mi chemin, je sautai et atterri sur la terre ferme sur mes quatre membres. Ensuite, je fonçai contre Loz afin qu'il lâche Plume

-Rend-moi ma femme démon! lui ordonnai-je

Sur le coup j'avais exagéré. Enfin..je bouillais de rage. Même Plume était surprise. Loz fut atterré. Je l'envoyais près d'un tronc et l'assomma. Je pris la main de Plume et nous avons courut pour un endroit que Plume m'indiquait. Nous fûmes vite en sécurité dans une petite caverne. Une petite source glougloutait. Des cristaux illuminait la grotte. Je regardais la blessure de Plume. C'était superficielle. Mais...malheureusement, il restera une cicatrice. Mais il fallait arrêter l'hémorragie. Je vis de la mousse près de la source. J'en pris quelque unes puis les trempais.

-Je savais que tu viendrais...Kadaj est peut-être adulte, mais sa mentalité est celui d'un gamin de 10 ans...

-Je sais...

-C'est quoi cette histoire de rat?

-Quoi? Quel rat? m'étonnai-je

-Tu as ramené un rat?

Je me souvins alors comment Kadaj avait traité Eclat de lune. Il a sans doute dut en parler.

-Ce n'était pas un rat, c'était un chaton, lui répondis-je sèchement

-Un chaton? Que c'est-il passé?

-J'ai ramené un chaton chez mes frères et ils l'ont tué.

C'était pour faire court. Je ne voulait pas en parler.

-Je suis désolée...

-Elle n'avait plus de mère...

-Oh..sans mère..comment pouvait-il survivre?

-Elle était jolie.

-Elle?

-Oui..je l'avait appelé Eclat de lune.

-C'est jolie.

-Merci.

La mousse fut trempée. Je me dirigeai vers Plume et nettoyai sa blessure.

-Aïe..ça pique...

-Désolé..mais il faut nettoyer sinon ça va s'infecter.

-Tu es différent deux...

-En quoi le suis-je?

-Gentil, tendre avec les autres..et très bon guérisseur.

Elle émit un petit rire. Je commençai aussi. La plaie nettoyée, je vis la trce des deux lames de Kadaj.

-Je suis désolé...à cause de moi, ton visage est défiguré.

-Juste pour une cicatrice?

-Tu n'as pas eu peur?

-je n'ai jamais eu peur des grosses brutes.

-Tu as été courageuse de répondre comme ça à Kadaj. Je me demande même si tu n'a pas été folle sur le coup.

-Les deux font parfois un bon mélange...

-Plume j'ai eu tellement peur tout à l'heure...

Elle me coupa avec ses deux sur mes lèvres.

-Chut...embrasse-moi...je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Alors je l'embrassai selon son désir. Je n'avais pas réussi à la protéger. Je ne compte pas refaire la même erreur. Elle s'agrippa à mon cou et je l'a portai. Nous sortîmes de la grotte. Plume ferma les yeux. Je l'a portai jusqu'à mon véhicule. Je m'installai Plume devant moi. Je démarrai. J'avais de la chance. Personne! Pas un chat!

J'arrivais chez Cloud. J'arrêtai ma moto près de la vitre. Je portais Plume jusqu'à l'intérieur. Montant les escaliers, j'entendis des voix. Cela concernait Denzel et moi. Ouvrent la porte, Marlène parlait avec Tifa. Toutes les deux se retournèrent. Lorsque Marlène vit Plume, elle eu peu peur à cause de sa ressemblance avec Sephiroth.

-Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle

-Séphine, répondit Tifa. Qui lui est-il arrivé?

-Mauvaise rencontre...je vais l'a mettre dans la chambre.

-Bonne idée.

Alors j'emmenai mon amour -Le terme est forte mais je l'aime.- dans la chambre ou je dormais. Arrivé, je l'a déposai sur le lit puis je me mis à l'ouvrage de mon écrit.

« Voilà. Je vais maintenant m'occuper de Plume. Comme je l'aime tant. »

Chapitre VI

Un espoir qui jamais perdue, apporte ses fruits

Je me suis occupés de Plume toute la nui jusqu'au matin. Elle c'est enfin réveillée ! Mais sa marque restera à jamais.

**(Très tôt se matin)**

Je veillais sans cesse sur Plume. Je dormais près d'elle. Me réveillant au moindre problème. Ses cicatrices cicatrisaient bien. Parfois, elle se réveillais en pleine crise. Je l'a rassurais. Parois je maudissais mes frères. Toute la nuit m'avait parue longue, sans fin. Je regardais souvent l'heure. Pour moi, les minutes semblaient être des heures. Je regardais la dernière heure passée. Il était quatre heures du matin quand Plume s'était levée pour la troisième fois. Mais elle n'était pas agitée. Je l'a regardais l'air inquiet.

-Tu te sens bien ? lui demandai-je

-On peut mieux.

Je souris. Elle aussi. Elle m'embrassa.

-Tu le pensais réellement ?

-De quoi ? lui demandai-je

-En disant que j'étais ta femme.

-Je bouillais de rage.

-Mais tu aurais voulus t ?

Je rougissais à cette idée...honnêtement.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi pas ?

Je lui caressais le menton.

-Lorsque mes frères ne poseront plus aucun problème, tu le seras.

-Je t'aime...

Elle se blottis contre moi et ferma les yeux. Je pensais qu'elle dormait, mais je compris qu'elle voulait quelque chose. Moi aussi..je sentais mon cœur battre...Je l'a pris par la taille faisant disparaître en un nuage noir mon ensemble en cuir. Plume leva les yeux vers moi. Je lisais une fierté sur son visage.

-Tu lis dans mes pensée, déclara-t-elle

Je souris. Plume ouvrit la fermeture de son ensemble. Elle m'embrassa -Je vais épargner aux âmes sensible la description de cette nuit- Ca avait duré au moins jusqu'au matin. On était tombé de fatigue. Alors le reste du matin, nous avons dormit.

A mon réveil, Plume dormait encore. Je me levai et recouvris Plume. Dans un nuage noir, je me rhabillai. Sortant de la chambre, je montai vers des escaliers qui devaient mener vers le grenier. Montant, j'arrivai dans une salle spacieuse. Il y avait une lucarne pour la lumière. Je sortis ma flûte et jouais mon chant favoris. Comme c'était apaisant ! Puis d'un coup, j'entendis une voix chanter.

« Le son si tremblant d'un bel arc,

Relâchant sa flèche en l'air,

Et passant la lumière de tout les astres,

C'est ce dont ton cœur rêvait,

La magnificence d'une lame,

Travaillée au plus haut point,

Son allure est semblable au bout d'une lame,

A la rage qui vit dans tes mains. »

Malgré tout, je continuai à jouer.

« Tu contemples souvent la colère,

Et la tristesse,

Elles te suivent comme des sœur,

Mais ceux qui savent de quoi vit ton cœur,

Sont les Esprits de la Forêt,

Sont les Esprit de la Forêt. »

Après le chant, je me retournai. C'était Plume. Elle avait remise son ensemble. Elle souris. Je souris également.

-Tu veux qu'on recommence ?

-Ouais.

Alors je recommençai à jouer et Plume l'accompagna avec sa voix.

A la fin, je fus heureux. La voix de Plume accompagne super la flûte. Je l'a pris dans mes bras.

-C'est toi qui fait de la calligraphie ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui. Tu veux voir ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Alors on retourna dans la chambre. Je lui ai montrer mes écrits

-T'écris super bien ! dit-elle

-Je suis le meilleur de mes frères.

-Tu as écris les événements de ces derniers temps. On dirait un livre d'aventure inventé de toute pièce ! Mais les événements son vrai.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas ma vie, c'est sur que ce un truc inventé.

-Mais j'adore ton écriture...

-Merci...

Elle feuilletait jusqu'à la fin...

Je viens d'être interrompue par Plume qui me regarde. Une vrai petite fouine.

-Mais arrêtes ! qu'elle me dit

Je lui dit : Non, non, non !

« D'un coup, on entend des cris venant de l'extérieur. Il y a du grabuge... »

Chapitre VII

Nuage de tempête

« Ici, c'est Marlène. Yazoo est parti sauver Denzel. Je viens de feuilleter son cahier. Je vais faire la même chose en son absence. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

**(Quelques temps avant)**

On entendait des cris. Yazoo et sa copine sont sortis les armes dehors. J'avais peur pour lui. Je lui ai tenu la main et il se retourna plein de compassion.

-Marlène. Nous allons sauver Denzel. Tifa est partie ?

-Oui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je veux que tu restes ici. Ainsi je pourrais être fort contre les méchants. D'accord ?

-Hum ! Tu vas revenir ?

-Oui je te promet de revenir.

Sur ce, Yazoo partit avec son amie. Moi j'attends que quelqu'n rentre. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui crient et qui court. Dehors, je vois des monstres. Ils sont laid à voir ! Je n'ai même pas Denzel pour me soutenir. Je n'ai même pas faim alors qu'il est quinze heures...

Là maintenant il est dix huit heures. Denzel vient de rentrer ! Je vais maintenant laisser la place à Denzel.. Bien sur on utilise pas sa plume. On utilise un stylo normal.

Voilà. Là c'est Denzel qui écrit. Je vais raconter ce qui m'est arrivé.

Je ne le souvient pas très bien. Je me souvient que j'avais bu une eau qui m'a changé. Après, je ne sais pas, je me suis retrouvé dans les bras de Tifa. Elle était inconsciente

-Tifa?

Un grand dragon s'avançait vers nous. Ma colère avait montée très haut en moi. Je m'étais levé et je courus contre le monstre.

-Espèce d'enfoiré! avais-je crié.

Je courus très vite. Soudain, une épée vola en l'air. Je regardais à ma gauche, et je vis Cloud sur sa moto.

-Cloud! ai-je crié heureux.

Des personnes que je connaissait pas arrivèrent. Un homme en rouge avec une cape déchirée, une jeune femme aux cheveux court noirs, un homme très musclé à la peau noir l'air féroce, un autre avec des cheveux blond et une sorte de harpon et enfin, un gros chien rouge qui ressemble à un lion avec un chat peluche sur son dos. Dans la débandade, Tifa se battait contre cinq montres en même temps! Cloud l'a sauva du fardeau en envoyant voler une autre épée. D'un coup, il vint vers moi. J'étais si content!

-Cloud!

-Va rejoindre Marlène. Tu verras Yazoo sur le chemin avec Sephine. Il t'attend.

Un monstre s'approchait à grand.

-Vite! Cours vers la maison! me lança-t-il

Alors je courus vers les rues jusqu'au bar. Je me stoppais et ramassai une longue bar. Je courus avec .Puis mon sang se glaça. Un monstre me pour suivait! Une réserve d'eau fuyait sur un trottoir. Je fis face au monstre et avec ma barre, cassait le bidon d'eau qui éclaboussa le monstre, l'envoya hors du chemin. Un coup de feu l'acheva. Devant moi, je vis Yazoo avec une femme aux cheveux de feu.

-Denzel! Par ici! me lança-t-il

Je courus vers lui et me félicita.

-Bien joué! Je t'apprendrais des techniques de combat lorsque tout sera fini. Mais maintenant rentre vite! Marlène est toute seule.

Il grimpa sur sa moto, sa copine ensuite. Alors qu'il roulait, il se tourna et me souris. Je rentrai à la maison et montai voir Marlène.

« Et je me retrouve à écrire dans le cahier de Yazoo. Maintenant que j'ai raconter mon histoire, j'y touche plus! »

Chapitre VIII

Bataille sur l'autoroute

Je suis de retour! Bon je vois que Denzel et Marlène ont voulut faire pareil que moi! Mais je ne leur en veut pas. Mais Denzel quoi... »Enfoiré »...bon retournons à nos moutons.

**(Quelques temps avant)**

J'étais sortis de la maison. Après avoir rassuré Marlène -Elle a citée dans son histoire- je suis allé voir dehors. Plein de monstres...

-Mais il y en a partout! m'exclamai-je

-C'est que le début! commenta Plume

Un téléphone sonna. C'était celui de Plume.

-Karen DesFlammes à l'appareil...Cloud! Oui je vais bien...Quoi? Tu veux..OK..Aucun problème...,dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

-Qu'a dit Cloud? lui ai-je demander.

-Denzel arrive Il veut qu'on attende son retour et nous passerons à l'action.

-OK. Jusqu'au retour de Denzel.

Je sortis ma Gnblade en cas d'attaque? Les rues grouillent de monstres. Plume était crispée.

-Ca va pas? m'inquiétai-je

-Il faut aller voir Rufus Shinra...

J'avais une fois entendu le nom. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue.

-j'ai des affaires à regler avec lui. Si grâce à lui la planète est sauvée alors se sera une bonne chose qu'il est fait dans sa misérable petite vie.

Elle avait crachée ses dernières paroles. Elle devait le détester. Je voulus lui demander pourquoi elle le détestait quand je vis Denzel faire preuve de courage. Je tirai une balle sur le monstre qui mourut. Denzel vint vers nous. Je l'avait félicité pour le courage dont il a fait preuve- Il en a parler à ce que j'ai vue. Bref, Après avoir donné à Denzel nos ordres, nous sommes allé à moto-Plume et moi- trouver Rufus. Plume appela Reno pour lui dire où il était. Ensuite elle raccrocha.

-Il se trouve dans un building en construction. Je vais t'indiquer la route.

-OK!

Guidé par plume, je voyais des gens s'écarter de la route pour nous laisser passer. Pendant notre route, nous vîmes au dessus de nos tête un dragon.

-Bahamut...murmura Plume. Yazoo. Il nous faut nous dépêcher !

Alors je fonçais. On filait vite. Du haut d'un building, je vis une lumière rayonante.

-Plume tu vois ça ?

-Une matéria invocation. Sans l'un de tes frères.

-mais où les a t-ils eu ?

-Loz en a piqué une malle à Cloud

-C'est salaud.

Pour ma part e trouve. Mais bon. J'aurais peut-être pas du, car Marlène vient de me réprimander. Et bien je lui tire la langue ? Bref, nous arrivâmes au bas du building. J'arrêtai ma moto. Plume fit apparaître son aile et s'approcha de moi.

-Viens...je te porterai jusqu'au haut du bâtiment.

Je l'a prit par la taille et nous décollâmes d'une vitesse incroyable. A peine j'avais quitté le sol que j'étais sur le bâtiment. Plume descendit les escaliers. Je l'a suivis. Je vis à l'arrivé une personne sur fauteuil roulant. Kadaj près de lui. Plume courut vers la personne. Kadaj se retourna.

-Tien tien...le cauchemar en version féminin.

La personne se leva de son fauteuil roulant levant son drap qui le recouvrait. Je vis avec stupeur qu'il avait Jenova ! C'en était à en être fou !

-Un bon fils l'aurait tout de suite vue, déclara-t-il

Sur le coup j'avais rien compris. Je me sis rendu compte à la suite que l'homme était le présidant Rufus Shinra. Il balança Jenova par dessus bord kadaj hurla et lança une énergie avec sa matéria. Rufus se pencah et tomba. Plume sauta. Elle tira une flèche sur la boîte. Je courus, sautai et tira aussi. Kadaj fut plus rapide...mais j'ai réussis à l'avoir ! Mais j'étais dans une mauvaise posture. D'un coup, une voix m'apparut.

-_Yazoo..tourne-toi vers la terre et replie-toi sur toi même. Tu as la souplesse pour..._

Ecoutant la voix, je m'aperçut que je tombais comme un chat. Eclat de lune vit encore en me guidant ! Alors j'atterris sur mes pids. D'un coup, Loz me regarda atterré.

-Un gars comme moi, ça tombe toujours sur mes pieds !

Kadaj tomba sur sa moto et fila. Loz le suivis. Je vis Cloud les poursuivre. A mon tour ! Je montai et poursuivais tout le monde. Je fus prêt de Cloud. On était poursuivis par Loz.

-Cloud!Je te couvre!Poursuis Kadaj !

Il hocha la tête je tournai ma moto à l'envers de la route et je fus face à Loz. Je lui envoyai des coups de feu. Mais avec une autre Gunblade, il jouait avec mes balles.D'un coup mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais et mis au parleur.

-Je suis un peu occuper pour le moment !

-Yazoo ! C'est plume !

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Tu es où ?

-Sur l'autoroute ! Et je joue avec Loz.

-Reno et Rude sont en chemin ! Ils veulent savoir ce que tu as en tête

J'avais une idée mais il faut voir où est Cloud.

-Où est Cloud ?

-Près de la sortis d'autoroute ! Tu sais vers les Taudis ! La route est cassée un peu plus loin ! Elle mène vers l'église !

Loz me tirait dessus. Je jouait avec ses balles.

-Bon ! Dit à Reno de venir avec une balaise d'arme pour péter l'autoroute quand Cloud sera hors du terrain !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est risqué !

-Je sais écoute-moi ! Je pourrais m'occuper de Loz pendant que sera libre contre Kadaj !

-Très bien...on te fait confiance !

-OK !

Je raccrochai. Il me fallait être le plus éloigner du caseur de Loz. Je tirai encore. Puis d'un coup, il me vint une idée. Ma moto était chargée à l'avant. J'allais m'éclater ! Je tirai donc grâce un bouton placé sur une de mes poignées. Mais il m'esquisva d'un coup ! Loz est fort ! Plus de fil à retordre. Voilà ça me plaie les choses se corsent. D'un coup, un hélicoptère vola au dessus de nous. Je levais ma tête. Une grosse erreur. Loz en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Mais purée ! ai-je hurler.

Je le coursai. Mais j'ai été stupide de regarder le ciel. Je m'en voulais sur le coup. Enfin, je le rattrapai ! Il attaquait Cloud. Je tirai sur Loz. On était enfin à la fin de l'autoroute. Je levais un bras et fis signe. 'était le moment d'enclencher la seconde phase de mon plan ! L'autoroute bascula sous l'explosion. Je roulais à la bordure du chemin et enfin je fus dans les airs. Mon téléphone sonna et je tombais sur Plume.

-Yazoo ?! Mais..

-Ecartez-vous de mon chemin ! Je vais rentrer dans l'hélico. Je rattraperais mon Loz comme ça !

-T'es fou !

-Et fier de l'être !

Je rentrais dans la machine et fit un coucou à tout le monde. Ensuite j'atterris à la terre ferme devant Loz.

-On ne passe plus !

-Mais tu triches !

-Même pas vrai ! On va jouer tout les deux. Ca va me faire du bien.

Je descendis de ma moto Gunblade en main. Avec son caseur activé j'allais être prudent. Au moins, Cloud est tranquille ! Je me mis en position de combat contre Loz. Il fonça. Je me préparais à une attaque. Les coups fusaient. Aïe ! Il m'avait eu au bras avec son caseur ! Ca fait mal ! Je sentais ma rage monter. Mais l'ennemi fut plus rapide. Il m'envoya voler contre une paroi de route. Il me frappa en plein la mâchoire avec un poing. J'avais à peine le temps de sortir ma Velvet qu'il m'envoya voler dans les airs. Chaque coup que je prenais m'affaiblissais. Je retombai lourdement à terre et loz m'immobilisait. Du sang coulait de mes ératignures.

-C'est moi qui gagne ! se moqua-t-il

J'avais fermé les yeux. J'en pouvais plus. Ma velvet m'avait échappée des mains. D'un coup, je sentis mon corps se retourner. Loz me regardait. Je sentis Eclat de lune à mes côté.

-_Yazoo, regarde comment il est. Tu peux le vaincre._

Puis elle disparut. Elle avait pas tort..il était presque sur moi. J'étais..entre ses jambes. Une idée germa en moi. Il me prit par le col, puis je lui flanquai un coup de genou la où on pouvait penser. Il lâcha prise, je le prit une poignée de le traînai derrière moi et ramassai Velvet Nightmare

-Ouh ! Aïe ! cria-t-il

-Désolé. Ca c'est pour Eclat de lune !

Je visai la bécane de mon frère et tira dessus.

-T'es taré !

-Et ça c'est pour Plume !

A peine avais-je lâché prise que je lui flanquai un coup de pied par souplesse arrière. Je ne suis pas sur, mais je pense l'avoir eu près de la mâchoire. Je courus à ma moto et criai : Les prolongations sont terminées ! Ensuite, je roulai rejoindre Cloud. Devant moi, un hélico de la Shinra s'était posé. Deux personnes que je reconnaissais se tenait debout. C'était Tseng et Elena. Ils allaient beaucoup mieux. Je m'arrêtai devant eux. J'esquissai un sourire. Ils me sourirent en retour.

-Vous êtes Yazoo ?

-Oui.

-Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

Il avait un bandage autour de sa tête. Elena avait un pansement dans un coin de bouche.

-je vous en prie.

-Vous nous avez aidés. C'est à notre tour de vos aider, répondit Tseng

-Dites-nous ce que vous voulez faire, répondit Elena

-Où est Cloud ? demandai-je

-Près du tunnel qui va vers les Taudis.

Je vis derrière moi Loz courir.

-J'aurais besoin de Reno et Rude pour le tunnel.

Je leur expliquai mon plan. Alors Tseng et Elena remontèrent dans l'hélico et je vins rejoindre Loz.

-Bah alors ?

-Tais-toi ! feula -t-il

Alors, il fonça contre moi Dual Hound chargé. Je démarrai ma moto. Mais quant Loz fonce, il fonce. Il me rattrapait ! Ouf ! Le tunnel était droit devant ! Et j'y rentrai. Mon frère sauta sur moi et avec Velvet, je contrai la décharge électrique. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais donné un coup tellement fort, que j'avais tranché Dual Hound !

-Bien fait ! criai-je

Enfin, hors du tunnel, j'avais rattrapé Cloud.

-Je t'ai manque ? lançai-je

-Yazoo ? Mais...

-Pas le temps !

Nous passâmes entre Reno et Rude qui étaient à la sortie du tunnel. Quelques minutes après, une explosion vint nous déstabiliser.

-Cloud ! Je rentre. Bon courage !

-Merci !

Je m'éloignai de Cloud et retournai chez Tifa. Au moins, Loz ne posera plus de problème. Je suis tranquille. D'un coup je m'arrêtai. Plume était là.

-Yazoo !

-Plume !

Je m'arrêtai, descendis puis courus dans les bras de Plume. Elle allait bien. Elle est encore en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? me lança t-elle

-Quoi ?

-Rentrer comme ça dans l'hélico ! Imagine que nous ayons virés de trajectoire...J'ai eu peur !

-Tout va bien...je suis là...

Elle s'appuya contre moi.

-Nous devons rentrer...c'est à Cloud de continuer...

-OK

Alors nous sommes retournés à moto et nous avons roulés jusqu'au 7th Heaven.

De retour chez Tifa, Marlène et Denzel sont venus nous accueillir.

-Yazoo ! Tu es revenu ! jubila-t-elle

-Oui. Comme promit.

-Yazoo. Qui est-ce ? demanda Denzel

-Elle s'appelle Plume.

-Elle ressemble à Sephiroth, ajouta Marlène

-Ne t'en fait pas. Elle est très gentille.

-Et fière de l'être ! Je suppose que vous avez des jeux de sociétés. Vous voulez jouer ?

C'était une bonne idée de Plume. Ca pourra faire oublier les troubles de la journée.

-Oh oui ! jubilèrent les enfants Un monopoly !

Le monopoly...je connais pas ! Mais bon puisque ça faisait plaisir aux enfants..

-Trsè bien..allez préparer le jeux.

-Ouais ! s'écria Denzel

Et Denzel suivit de Marlène allèrent chercher le jeu. Plume se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

-Tu sais bien t'y prendre avec les enfants dis-je

-Je sais. En fait, AVALANCHE avait pour mission de détruire les réacteurs Mako. Alors je devais rassurer les enfants. Certains se sont attachés à moi et d'autres…bah...Ils avaient encore peur de moi.

-Ah OK.

Je lui souris. Décidément, Plume à menée une vie un peu plus actif que moi.

« Maintenant, j'écris. Le temps que les enfants trouvent le jeu, l'installe dans le salon aidé par Plume. Je viens de finir. Bon. Je vais jouer ! »

Chapitre IX

Bataille contre moi-même

« La bataille est fini. Le mal s'en est allé. Mais la fin de ce combat n'est pas celle que j'attendais...mais revenons au début des faits. »

On était en train de jouer. Denzel, Marlène, Plume et moi. Avec ce jeu de société. On s'éclatait. Mais d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose en moi. C'était désagréable. Puis un rire rauque s'incrusta dans ma tête. Je fis une bonne mine aux enfants avant de leur annoncer une excuse pour partir.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je dois faire quelque chose.

-D'accord, répondis Marlène

Je quittai la pièce assez rapidement avant de courir pour aller dehors. C'est dans une petite cours derrière le bar, que quelque chose me tortura de l'intérieur. Ce rire...Oh Gaia...me donnait mal au crâne. Mais je peu discerner le sexe de la personne. C'était une femme. La douleur me rongeait à l'intérieur de mes entrailles. J'en hurlais. Et ce fût avec un dernier cris de douleur, que je fermai les yeux, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Quand je les rouvris, il faisait noir. Mes bottes touchaient quelque chose d'humide. C'était de l'eau. Puis, sans prévenir, une force me projeta contre un mur invisible. Je ressentis la douleur. Je senti à la suite, une prise autour de ma gorge. J'avais du mal à respirer. Soudainement, comme une luciole volant au cœur de la nuit, je vis un point violet me regarder. Je peu voir un corps féminin fait de nuages noirs. Cela ne ce peut. J'étais avec celle que l'ont nomme, la Calamité des Cieux. J'étais avec Jenova. Je luttais contre cette pigne qui me causait des douleurs à respirer. Et d'un coup, elle me lâcha. Mais son regard froid s'appuyait sur le mien. Elle me pris brusquement le bas de la mâchoire.

-Pauvre entité inutile, cracha-t-elle avant de m'envoyer voler vers un autre mur invisible.

Oh Gaia que faisait mal! Jenova s'avança sur moi. Elle me prit de force le bras droit. Je sentis alors une profonde douleur. J'en hurlais. Mes cris se faisaient entendre dans ce vide. Tel un échos dans les grottes profondes. Ce qui montrait que j'étais seul contre une furie. La douleur que me versait Jenova était comme une brûlure. Je ne pouvais même pas me défendre. Soudain, le mal s'atténua. Elle venait de me lâcher le bras. Et je compris pourquoi. Une grosse lame était entre moi et la Malédiction. Je levai la tête pour voir mon sauveur. Je vis un homme. En tenu de SOLDAT noir. Le visage entièrement dégagé et avec un regard sévère. Je me demandai bien qui c'était. Il avait une aile d'ange blanche.

-Prend ton arme et bat-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Ce que je fis évidement. Deux contre un. Ca donnait me facilitait la tâche. Mais je suis un peu honteux. J'ai dût me faire aider. Sortant Velvet Nightmare, Jenova me scruta pleine d'incrédulité.

-Pourquoi contre moi? s'enquit-elle

-Car ton destin est de te faire faucher.

-Tu t'en sortira pas comme ça Yazoo!

-Libers Séphiroth, ordonna le SOLDAT

-Jamais:! feula-t-elle

-Ta propre mort dort depuis que tu l'as manipulée, continua-t-il

-Elle n'est pas prête à se réveiller, ricana la Calamité.

-je ferais en sorte de l'a réveille! annonçai-je

-Oh? Serait-ce de la provocation?

-Et il a bien raison! hurla une voix que je connais que trop bien

Kadaj venait d'apparaître un autre SOLDAT avec lui. Semblable à l'autre.

-Kadaj?! Que...bredouilla-t-elle

-Zack et Aertih m'ont dit qui tu étais réellement, informa mon frère

-Kadaj? C'est toi?

-A ton avis? répliqua-t-il. Et je viens vers toi Yazoo.

-Traitre ! feula Jenova. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !

Mon frère me fixait. Il avait une mine d'inquiétude. Il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Je sentais des brûlures sur tout mon corps. Puis il se tourna vers la Malédiction.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-La punition qu'il mérite. Ce sort s'infligera à toi aussi.

-Tu lui touche quoique se soit, ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu d'argent, je te promets de t'étriper rapidement, menaçai-je

-Des menacent maintenant ?

-Rend-mon ami démone, grinça le SOLDAT à côté de moi.

-Ton ami ? Il est mort depuis longtemps. Son âme corrompue est une prise facile !

-Laisse-le ! aboya-t-il

-Jamais !

Et Jenova disparut. Sans doute retourner de l'endroit où elle venait. Mais comment se fait-il que Kadaj soit là ? D'un coup il s'approcha de moi. Son regard était chaleureux. Rien de méchant. Il sourit.

-Pas trop mal ? me demanda-t-il

-Non ça va….

-Je suis désolé pour tout. Si j'avais sus qui était réellement Jenova, et que j'avais sus que tu…, il hésitait. Que tu avais besoin d'affection, je te promets que tout aurait été différent. Mais maintenant je sais.

Alors, il me prit dans les bras. Je sentis qu'il était sincère. L'étreinte chaude et chaleureuse qu'il m'offrait, était tout ce que je voulais de plus cher au monde. La douleur de mon corps semblait s'être évaporée. Je sentais maintenant l'amour fraternel que m'offrait Kadaj. Je tentais de ne pas pleurer. Mais c'était trop d'émotion. Je fondis vite en larme. Je sentis une nouvelle force en moi. Puis, Kadaj s'écarta légèrement. Il me regardait d'un œil malicieux.

-Il te reste très peu de temps. Il est temps pour toi de changer l'avenir. Il est faut que tu ailles stopper le combat qui fait rage au moment où je parle. Arrête le combat. Et vas convaincre Sephiroth.

-Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. Tu veux quoi ?

C'était perdu d'avance. Convaincre le Cauchemar de revenir à la raison…tu parles…

-Je t'avais dit que ça lui plairait ! répondit le SOLDAT qui était venu avec Kadaj

-Zack ! interpella le SOLDAT à la grande épée.

Zack. C'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait. Il avait une coiffure semblable à celle de l'autre SOLDAT mais plus court avec quelques mèches qui entourait son visage. Son regard montrait qu'il était impulsif, et qu'il ne tenait pas souvent en place.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a Angeal ?

Alors celui qui m'a sauvé s'appelait donc Angeal.

-Rien….toujours parler sans tourner sa langue, soupira Angeal avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Tu peux y arriver. Tu as la connaissance pour. Et la chance tournera de ton côté. Crois-moi. Tu peux le faire. Je le sais. Tu as battu pire. Tu t'es battu contre tes propres frères, tu peux le faire.

-Il a raison, approuva Kadaj. Nous avoir affronté demande plus d'effort que de parler à Sephiroth.

-Et puis tu n'es pas seul ! ajouta Zack. Cloud sera avec toi.

-Nous sommes tous avec toi, répondit Kadaj

Si toute cette histoire ma amener jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et cette raison, c'est d'aller voir le Cauchemar et le ramener à la raison. Je m'imaginais me faire trancher la tête d'un coup sec… Mais bon…si c'est là que je dois aller, si le chemin tortueux que je prends m'amènera à la paix et à la sérénité alors c'est ce bout de chemin que je prends.

-Très bien…que dois-je faire ?

-Utilise tes connaissances sur lui, m'indiqua Angeal

-Olaolaola….Je ne sais rien sur lui !

-Oh si…Sephine t'en a parlée.

Si ! Ca me revenait ! Plume m'avait dit que sa mère était Lucrécia et son père Hojo ! Je pourrais lui dire ça ! Mais me croira-t-il au moins ? Je n'en étais pas sur. Enfin…je faisais confiance à Angeal, Zack et Kadaj. Le plus dur pour le moment c'est d'aller convaincre Sephiroth. Je me tournai vers Kadaj. Il me souriait toujours.

-Maintenant, tu dois te réveiller, m'annonça-t-il

-Et comment ?

Une pointe de malice apparut sur son visage.

-Comme ceci, me dit-il

Il me ferma les yeux. Une secousse fonça sur moi. Et j'eu l'impression d'être submergé. D'un coup, je remontai à la surface –J'en avais surtout l'impression. La lumière inonda les ténèbres.

_-Yazoo…_entendis-je soudainement

Quelqu'un m'appelait. J'entrouvris les yeux. Un couleur rouge orangé flottait au dessus de moi.

-Yazoo !

La voix s'intensifia. Ma vision autrefois floue devint plus clair. Je vis Plume penchée sur moi le regard inquiet. A l'instant où j'ouvris les yeux, elle me fixa.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-elle

-Si on veut oui…

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-J'ai vue Jenova…Kadaj, Zack, Angeal..

Plume avait un regard surpris. Elle fronça des sourcils. Et pleine d'incompréhension, elle rajouta :

-Non…c'est impossible…Angeal est mort…et Zack aussi…, me répondit-elle.

-Et pourtant…Une grosse épée tenu dans les mains d'un gars avec un regard carré dégagé et une aile blanche…tu crois que c'est qui ?

-La description… tu l'as vue ?

-Oui. Il veut que j'aille convaincre Sephiroth de revenir à la raison !

-Quoi ?!

-Il faut que je le fasse…crois-moi. Si Angeal et Kadaj disent que c'est mon destin, alors je dois l'accepter comme tel. Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse…

-Très bien…Mais avant, il faut que tu viennes. Tu dois être armé.

Armé ? Mais je l'étais déjà ! Velvet était là ! Bon…Je n'avais pas le temps de parler à Plume fit apparaître son unique aile. Elle me prit par la taille et nous décollâmes pour les plaines arides qui entouraient Midgar. Vue par le haut, la terre était nue. Démunie d'arbre. Que du sable et de la poussière. Quand nous atterrîmes, nous étions sur une hauteur où une épée était plantée au sol. Elle était semblable à celle d'Angeal.

-Prend-là..tu es aura besoin, m'indiqua Plume. Elle te donnera la puissance pour vaincre Sephiroth.

L'épée était massive. De la rouille traversait la lame. Elle était assez abîmée. M'en approchant, j'empoignai le pommeau de l'arme. Je l'a déplantai du sol et elle fut dans mes mains. Ca y est… J'allais accomplir ma destinée. J'étais prêt.

-C'est bon. Je suis prêt, annonçai-je

-Très bien, murmura-t-elle

Alors, elle m'attrapa par la taille et nous nous envolâmes dans les airs. A vue du ciel sombre, je sus que la vrai bataille avait commencée. Je soupirai. Allai-je réussir ? Allai-je vivre ? Je vis tout en haut d'un building en ruine Cloud et…un homme aux cheveux d'argent munie de longues mèches, la musculature et la force féline. Une aile noire perdant quelques plumes. L'équipement noir…c'était bien lui..le Héros du SOLDAT. Le cauchemar. C'était bien Sephiroth.

-Pose-moi ici, indiquai-je

-D'accord.

Elle me posa à un mètre en dessous de Sephiroth et Cloud.

-Fait attention, me supplia-t-elle

-Promit…

Sur ceux, je m'en allai. Une main me rattrapa. Je me retournai et vis Plume au bord des larmes.

-Tout ira bien..

-Si il t'arrive malheur, j'aurais ta peau m'entends-tu ?

-C'est comprit, accordai-je

Elle me tira vers elle, et mes lèvre touchèrent les siennes. Un petit moment passa et je m'écartai d'elle

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle

Elle je l'a quittai. Je courus contre le Héros et Cloud J'espère que Angeal, Zack et Kadaj savent se qu'ils font en me confiant ce fardeau

« La première partie du combat prend fin »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Une rencontre qui me chamboule.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre le cœur battant la chamade. Durant mon enquête, j'ai vue une femme qui ressemblait à Sephiroth sauf qu'elle avait des cheveux couleur de feu. Mais il faut attendre que je raconte!

**(Dans la journée)**

Je me réveillai les yeux noyés dans la lumière. Je me levait, arrangeai mes cheveux. Une légère longue frange traversait mon visage jusqu'à mon nez. J'avais les même yeux que Kadaj et Loz. Mes cheveux arrangés, je descendais les escaliers et vis Tifa en train de préparer les tables. Je me demandais si la petite Marlène avait bien dormit. Je retournait donc à l'étage et vis Reno avec un téléphone. Il devait sans doute appelé son ami et Cloud pour leur dire qu'il allait mieux. Entrant dans la chambre de Marlène, je la voyait dessiner. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourit.

-Tu as bien dormis? lui demandai-je

-Oui merci.

Alors je l'a laissait dessiner. D'un coup, je réalisait que j'avais faim. Je suis dans la maison de Cloud depuis hier soir. Je vis Tifa remonter les escaliers/ Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? Me demanda-t-elle

-Oui.

-Va dans le couloir en face. La table est mise.

Elle me montra du doigt la direction.

-D'accord. Merci, lui dis-je

Alors je me dirigeai vers la direction du couloir. Quand j'arrivai, je vis une table dressé avec des bols, de verres, des brique de lait, de jus de fruit, des couvert...bref, tout les attirails pour le petit déjeuner. Une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé passa sous mes narines. Quel bonne odeur! Ici j'étais au paradis. Puis j'eus une illumination. Et si j'écrivais mon histoire dans un cahier. C'était une bonne idée-Comme là je le fait à ce moment précis- je me demanderais à Tifa de m'en prêter un. J'ai tant de chose à dire! Et c'est vrai. J'étais émerveillé par ces merveilles. Lais je choisis d'attendre que tout le monde soit ici. Marlène suivit de Tifa, entrèrent.

-Merci de nous avoir attendu, me dit-elle.

-Euh.. Je t'en prie.

Marlène s'installa, ainsi que Tifa qui se mit en face de la petite fille. Quant à moi, je m'assis à côté de Marlène. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gênée. Mais moi...j'étais une peu...en fait, j'était pas vraiment à ma place. Tifa commença à prendre des tartines du jus de fruit ainsi que Marlène, avec des céréales et du lait. Mai je m'étais pris deux tartine de mail avec un verre de jus et une tasse d'un liquide rouge chaud. Je voulais goûter. A la première gorgée, un goût merveilleux se prit dans ma gorge. Il y avait un arrière goût de framboise et de fraise. Des fruit rouges. Quel délice! J'attaquais aussi une de mes tartines. Le goût mielleux donnait encore un bonheur à mon cœur brisé. Le goût frais du jus donnait un côté exotique.

Après le petit déjeuner, j'avais demander à Tifa si elle avait un cahier ou un recueil vide pour écrire.

-Alors il va te falloir aller dans une librairie.

-Oh...d'accord. Où pourrais-je en trouver un?

-Il y en a un en face du bar. Tiens voilà des Gils pour acheter ce qu'il te faut.

-D'accord. Merci.

J'avais descendus les escaliers et quittait le bar pour la librairie. J'avais eu de la chance: C'était ouvert! Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je vis une grand salle couvert de livres, de cahiers et de plein de sorte de stylos. En entrant je vis personne. Je m'étais approché des cahiers. Sur une étagère je vis un cahier gothique. En fait j'aime le gothique-Je sais j'ai de drôle de goût- C'était un ange. Aux ailes noires. Les cheveux noir allant au brun. Elle tenait dans ses mains, une rose qui perdait un pétale. Un diadème en cœur de son front. Des larmes coulait de ses yeux. Autour de l'ange, tombait des des feuilles mortes. Elle portait une robe noire. Elle était magnifique. Tout en bas à droite, il y avait le nom du dessinateur. Un dragon y était également dessiné. Le nom de dessinateur est « Anne Stokes » Je décidait de prendre ce cahier. Mais il me fallait un stylo. Prenant le cahier, je me dirigeai vers les étagère à stylos. C'est alors que je vis des plumes de couleurs différentes. Ma préféré était la plume d'oie de couleur noire. Elle était magnifique. Et il y avait un porte-plume, l'encrier et un ensemble de plume pour les calligraphies différentes. De mes trois frères, je suis celui qui a la meilleure écriture. Je décidais donc de la prendre-la boîte avec la plume- et d'écrire. Je me dirigeais vers la caisse et je fis l'achat.

J'étais de retour chez Cloud. Alors, je grimpai les escaliers et commençai à écrire-Voilà d'où vient le premier chapitre. Après la dernière ligne, je sortis et allai dans la rue. Des choses étranges sa passait. Je l'avais sentis. Avant ma fuite, Kadaj parlait de « Réunion ». Je lui avait demandé quelle réunion, et il m'avait parlé des Geostigmates. Je sens que cela concerne Cloud et les enfants atteint. Ca ne sent pas bon toute cette histoire. C'est alors que je vis une photo qui me glaça la sang. Un enfant porté disparut! Je pense à des kidnappeurs. Et je suspectais déjà des personnes: kadaj er Loz. Mais... Avait-il des Geostigmates? La photo montrait un jeune garçon avec des bandages qui enroulait se tête. Il devait les avoir. Je soupirai. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Cloud ne soit pas revenu chez Tifa. Mais je ne pouvais pas le suspecter. Tifa le saura peut-être. Poursuivant ma route, j'entendis un bruit de course. Quelqu'un courrait. Je fus soudainement bousculé par une sort de flamme rouge-je pensais que c'était une flamme rouge. La « Flamme Rouge » était une personne aux cheveux vraiment très long à la couleur de feu. La personne se retourna. C'était une jeune femme peut-être de mon âge, les yeux et le visage...elle ressemblait à... Sephiroth !

-Désolée... je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? me demanda-t-elle

Je ne pouvais répondre. Il y avait une trop grande ressemblance entre lui et elle ! J'en écarquillai des yeux.

-Vous allez bien ?

-je ne l'avais même pas vue s'approcher.

-Ca y est... ça recommence.. A chaque fois c'est pareil..., soupira-t-elle

-Hein ? Euh... pardon ? m'étonnai-je

-Je sais... je Lui ressemble, reconnut-elle.

-Pardon... mais... tu le connais ?

-Oui.. mais pas ici. Dans la forêt

La forêt ! Elle avait bien dit la forêt ! J'étais trop content. Alors je l'a suivit hors de la ville, et nous nous sommes promenés dans les plaines de Midgar. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la forêt, on s'assit près d'un petit fleuve. La jeune femme contemplait les alentours.

-Alors, tu le savais ? commençai-je

-Que je lui ressemblait ? Oui.. J'étais même avec lui durant le SOLDAT.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais...je suis née de la même façon que lui. Mais je n'ai pas sa magnifique chevelure d'argent.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux de feu en arrière. Elle portait un ensemble en cuir noir. La seule différence entre Sephiroth et elle c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas de regard menaçant. Mais sinon, la même coiffure mais féminine, le visage avec quelque défaut féminin...pour moi, c'était comme la sœur à Sephiroth.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demandai-je

-Karen. Mais je préfère être appelée Plume.

-C'est jolie...

-Merci. Les scientifiques du SOLDAT sont plus doués pour les noms qu'autre chose.

-Ah.. Moi c'est Yazoo.

-Toi aussi tu fais un peu Sephi.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-La chevelure d'argent, un peu nostalgique... du Sephi.

-Ah ! Euh.. Merci.

-Tu as des frères non ?

Le « comment elle le sais ? » on peut l'enlever parce que moi je ne sais pas non plus.

-Oui, lui répondis-je un peu surpris.

-Tu es une de ces racailles d'Incarné ?

Je baissai la tête

-Oui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais loin de la racaille ?

Etrangement, elle n'était pas méfiante.

-Je me suis enfuis.

-C'est vrai ? Et ben...respect. Tu habites où ?

Je fus rassuré qu'elle ne m'en demande pas plus.

-Chez Cloud.

-Cloud Strife ? Ouais pas mal... bon choix.

Nous avons observés le paysage. J'avais une envie de jouer de ma flûte. Mais comment réagirait Plume ?

-Tu veux un petit air ? lui demandai-je

-Air de quoi ?

Je sortis de ma botte la flûte.

-Tu en joues ? s'enquit-elle

-Oui...surtout un chat d'une légende.

Elle me fit de grands yeux. Mais d'un coup, elle devint songeuse.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Hein ? Euh... je voudrais volontiers écouter ce chant.

Alors je commençai à jouer. J'adorais cette musique...chaque fois que l'a jouait, je me souvenais de la voix qui chantait. Aux dernière note, j'entendis les dernière paroles. Plume chantait !

-Mais ceux qui savent de quoi vis ton cœur, sont les Esprits de la Forêts. Sont les Esprits de la Forêt...,chantait-elle.

-Tu l'as connait ? m'enquis-je

-Oui. Puisque c'est moi qui l'a chante.

-Alors c'est toi ?

J'étais vraiment surpris et admiratif à la fois.

-Tu joues très bien.

-Et toi, chante très bien.

-Merci...

Même si elle ressemblait à Sephiroth, elle était vraiment sympa. Je regardais ses yeux.

-Tu as les yeux noirs. Je pensais que les SOLDATS avaient les yeux bleus allant au vert.

-Tu sais...quand on veut oublier notre véritable identité, on fait tout pour...

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et enleva une lentille noir sur l'un des deux. Derrière se trouvait un œil vert. La couleur Mako. Puis, elle remit la lentille.

-Ca te fait mal ?

-Pas trop trop..mais un peu.

-Je vois...

Ca devait être horrible de vouloir cacher la véritable couleur de ses yeux juste pour oublier qui on est.

-Où habites-tu ? dis-je

-C'est bizarre...je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer.

-J'ai vue et entendu des horreurs. T'inquiète pas.

-je vis dans un ancien réacteur Mako. La nourriture, je l'a chasse.

-Tu vis dans un ancien réacteur Mako ?

-Oui...ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne vient plus ici depuis au moins cinq ans. Et puis j'ai des amis. Je les ai aidée à ma manière dans mon coin.

-On ne t'as jamais pour...

-Non. Je me maquille trop bien. Mes cheveux je les coiffe. Je me faisait de grands chignons, des vanilles, des bananes, des indiennes...c'est ça l'avantage d'avoir de long cheveux...

-Tu dois être douée.

-Merci.

Voyant que je répondis plus rien, elle poursuivit

-Yazoo...tu fais quoi maintenant ?

-Je mène une enquête. Des enfants ont disparut de la circulation.

-Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? J'enquête aussi. Mais rien.

-Loi j'ai des suspects. Mais je dois avoir des preuves.

-Vas-y qui ?

-Mes frères.

-Tu accuses tes propres frères ?

-Oui. Kadaj parlait de « Réunion ». je ne connais personne. Mais il disait ceux qui ont les cellules de...euh...comment déjà ?

En réalité, je l'a connais. Mais je l'appelle « Mère »

-Jenova, me répondit-elle

-Oui ! Voilà Jenova.

-Les Geostigmates...soupira-t-elle.

-C'est ça...tu aussi sur le coup ?

-Oui. A ce qui paraît, tout les enfants du Wutaï ont disparut.

-Tous ?

-Tous.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux qu'on enquête ensemble ?

-Oui...je veux bien. Je pourrais voir avec AVALANCHE si il y a d'autre piste.

-OK moi je ferais tout pour avoir des renseignements.

-Ce que tu peux faire aussi, c'est d'espionner tes frères.

-Ouh...ça va être compliqué. Ils ont du remarquer mon absence...

-Si tu as quoique ce soit, appelle-moi. Je te passe mon numéros.

Sortant son portable, elle afficha son numéros. Je sorti le mien et l'enregistrai.

-je pourrais y aller ce soir, proposai-je

-Bonne idée.

Je souris. Cette partenaire est bien plus qu'une amie. Je sentais mon cœur battre. Plume se releva. Je l'imitai. Nous rebroussâmes chemin. Elle prit le chemin vers un réacteur, et moi pour le centre de Midgar.

« Et je me retrouve sur ma petite table avec ma plume noire, et mon cahier Anne Stokes. Bon... Il est...23h bon. Je vais zyeuter mes frères, et faire mon compte rendu pour Plume.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Zyeutage presque réussit

« Je suis fatigué ! J'ai veillé jusqu'à 3h du matin ! Et il est...9h du matin ! Je sais pas si j'aurais la force d'écrire ! Mais bon vaut mieux que j'écrive tout avant que ça sorte ! »

**(Hier très tard)**

J'étais partis à 23h. Je savais que mes frères se réunissaient à minuit pour parler. Il me fallait partir. J'étais sorti pas la porte de derrière. Je sortis ma moto. Mais je réfléchissais à la suite. Je me demandais comment je ferais pour passer inaperçu avec ma moto. Elle fait assez de bruit pour réveiller la forêt entière. Alors je pensai à Plume. Elle connaît bien là forêt. J'avais pris mon téléphone et je l'avait appelé

-Hallo ? Plume DesFlammes à l'appareil.

-Plume ? C'est Yazoo.

-Ah ! Salut ! Tu as un problème ?

-je voulais te demander si tu connaissais une cachette pour ma moto.

-Ah ! Je vois de quoi tu veux parler. Tu vois la route principale ?

-Oui.

-Et bien près de la route en chemin, tu verras un gros tas de buissons. Ce buisson en fait c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Il cache une grotte. Et bien planque ta moto dans le tas.

-D'accord merci.

-Bonne Chance !

Je raccrochai et me préparai à partir. Démarrant ma moto, je pris le chemin le plus court. L'air frais de la nuit était apaisant. J'arrivai enfin, en plein route. Je vis le tas de buisson. L'arrêtant-Mon véhicule- je l'a cachait derrière le tas. Ce qui était fantastique, c'est que j'étais à cinq minutes du repère.

Je venais d'arriver. Mais d'un coup, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Des cris venaient de la cache de mes frères ! Me faufilant à pas de souris vers la fenêtre, je vis deux Turks- Un homme et une femme- Passés à tabac par Loz et Kadaj. Je sortis pas instinct mon arme et commençai à serrer des dents.

-Où est Mère ?! tonna Kadaj

-_Mince ! Faut que je les sortent !_

Normalement, j'aurais du les accompagner -Mes frères- au passage à tabac. Mais depuis Eclat de lune... Non. Il fallait que je sauvent les Turks. Bien qu'ils se faisaient torturer, j'admirais leur courage de ne rien leur révéler. A ce que je voyais, la fille avait reçut plus de coup que l'homme. J'en étais écœuré.

_-Oh mon Dieu..._pensai-je

-N...Nous ne savons pas...murmura la fille

-j'ai horreur des menteurs, lâcha Kadaj

_-J'ai horreur des assassins..._pensai-je pour le mal fait à Eclat de lune

-Kadaj. Faut aller voir le président, commenta Loz

_-Oui...allez-y. Que je sauve les deux malheureux..._

-Que fais-tu là ?

Je sursauta et me retournai lentement. Par chance et par soulagement, c'était l'homme rouge. J'avais si peur ! Il m'avait flanqué une grosse trouille !

-Je suis là pour espionner. Et en même temps pour sauver.

D'un coup, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre. Je me pressait pour me cacher derrière un arbre. Par chance, la nuit sans lune me donnait un avantage. Kadaj et Loz sortirent. Ils démarrèrent leur moto et partirent. Je soupirai de soulagement. Sortant de ma cachette, je sortis mon arme. Je fus près de la porte. L'ouvrant les deux prisonniers se tournèrent.

-Sérieux ? Ils sont sérieux ? dis-je en regardant mon arme. Une arme est faite pour protéger et non pour tuer injustement.

Rangeant ma Velvet, je vis les dégâts de Kadaj et Loz. Pour ce qui est de blesser et tuer les gens, ils sont forts. J'entrepris d'enlever leur lien et de les aider à les relever. Ils étaient couvert de sang. Je soupirai.

-Tu as incroyablement changé tu sais ? me questionna l'homme rouge.

-Et fier de l'être.

-Tseng...ça va aller ? demanda la jeune femme

-Tout va bien Elena...,souffla le Turk.

Voilà comment je fis la connaissance de Tseng et Elena. D'un coup, un téléphone sonna. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas été le mien. Ah non ! C'était celui de Tseng. Quand il décrocha, il me le tendit. Je le prit et fus sur le file.

-Heu...hallo ?

-Vous êtes qui ? C'est Rude à l'appareil.

-Rude ?! L'ami de Reno ? Je suis Yazoo..je..

-Ah oui ! Mais pourquoi tu es sur le portable de Tseng ?

-Euh...Il est en piteux état pour le moment...

J'avais l'air ridicule. Surtout stupide et assez nase. D'un coup, l'homme rouge me prit des main l'appareil.

-Vincent Valentine à l'appareil de Tseng.

Enfin libéré ! Ca m'avait fichu les jetons. Moi tout ce que je faisait c'était d'aider. Mais j'étais aussi là pour en savoir plus. Alors je décidai de poser quelques questions sur le séjour des Turks. Tant que Vincent me faisait faire, je ne risquait rien.

-Euh...Tseng ?

-Mmmm... ?

Il essayait de se reposer.

-Euh...je voulais savoir ce que vous ont dit Kadaj et Loz, lui dis-je doucement.

-Mis à pat nous crier dessus depuis une heure ou deux, rien...

J'en étais encore et en ce moment bien avancé. Quant Vincent raccrocha, il se tourna vers moi.

-Yazoo...je m'occupe d'eux. Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Bonne chance.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la route du retour. Je commençais à être fatigué. La nuit était noire. Aucune lune. Seules les étoiles brillaient. Enfin, je vis le tas de buisson. Prenant ma moto, j'allais sur la route. Je démarrait et partis.

J'arrivais enfin au bar. Je rentrai par le derrière. J'écrivis mon rapport d'espionnage pour Plume et j'allai dormir.

« Voilà mon aventure nocturne. Je vais maintenant dormir avant de voir Plume. Je suis fatigué ! »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Compte rendu réussit

« Comme ça m'a fait du bien de dormir un peu ! Bon ! Je suis dispo pour écrire et penser à Plume. Mais je vais tout raconter. »

Je m'étais réveiller alors qu'il était midi. Je descendais les escaliers et vis Tifa emballer des sandwichs pour des clients. Je remontais. D'un coup, Marlène s'approcha de moi.

-Tonton Yazoo ? me dit-elle

J'avais fais de gros yeux. Sur le coup, c'était surprenant. Je sent au fond, qu'elle est attachée à moi.

-Tonton ? répétai-je

-Tu n'aimes pas ? me demanda-t-elle comme vexée.

-Si mais je suis juste un peu surpris.

Je m'accroupis afin d'être à sa taille. C'est vrai que m'appeler « Tonton » est mimi.

-Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

-Oui. Aujourd'hui avec Tifa, on va aller dans une église où il y a des fleurs. Tu veux y aller aussi ?

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne peux pas...j'ai une affaire urgente.

Je lisais bien la déception chez Marlène. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je pratique une enquête urgente !

-Une autre fois ? proposai-je

-Ca marche !

Je la prit dans mes bras. J'entendis alors Tifa appeler Marlène. Alors elle se hâta de partir. Moi aussi je devais me préparer à voir descendis en même temps que les deux jeune femmes. J'allai près de ma moto, et l'a démarrai. Je fonçais vers le Réacteur près des Taudis. Peut-être qu'après je trouverais l'église.

Arrivé dans les Taudis, je le demandai où était Plume.

-Plume ! C'est Yazoo !

-Viens ! Je suis là !

Je suivis la voix de Plume. J'arrivai derrière un bâtiment en ruine. Là je vis Plume assise près d'un feu de camp.

-Salut ! me lança-t-elle

-Salut...

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Enfin, on peut les appeler comme ça.

-Vas-y raconte !

Alors je lui racontai mon expédition nocturne. Le lui fit part de la torture des Turks.

-Ils n'ont rien révélés ?

-Rien du tout.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Un silence s'abattit. Seul le crépitement du bois brisait le silence. Puis, après un long moment, Plume se lança.

-Viens...Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Je suivis Plume surpris, jusqu'à l'intérieur du bas du bâtiment. Elle se dirigea vers un coffre l'ouvrit et fouilla.

-Yazoo, tu me promet de ne rien dire ? me dit-elle

-Je te le promet.

Même si à cet instant, je ne comprenais pas, j'avais sus que c'était important. Elle sortis du coffre, une boîte enroulée d'un ruban jaune marqué « DANGER » dessus.

-Voilà votre mère, déclara-t-elle.

D'un coup, je me sentis tout drôle. Voilà donc où se cachait la tête de Jenova.

-C'est toi qui l'avait ? m'étonnai-je

-Oui...lorsque l'hélicoptère de la Shinra a atterrie près du Réacteur, Reno ma donné la boîte et m'a dit de la cacher. A mon avis, je pense que c'était avant que Reno ne soit blessé. Et avant la disparition de Tseng et Elena. Rude m'avait contacté pour me dire que l'équipe allait se rendre au Cratère Nord pour prendre la tête de Jenova. Ensuite, il m'a contacté une soirée pour me dire que Tseng et Elena avaient disparut. Je suis donc aller à Midgar, et je t'ai rencontrée.

Beaucoup de chose s'emboîtait. Il me fallait lui dire ma version.

-Kadaj et Loz étaient partis une soirée et sont revenus le lendemain matin. Il m'avais confié notre repère. Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il allait régler une affaire urgente. Je me demandais de quoi il parlait. Mais je pense que c'était après...

-...après avoir capturé Tseng et Elena, dit-elle avec moi.

-Tout s'emboîte ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Garde-la.

Elle m'avait confiée Jenova !

-Non..je ne peux accepter.

-Un jour ou l'autre tes frères viendront. Il me feront peut-être la même chose qu'à Tseng et Elena. Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité. Et je ne peux l'a confier qu'à toi Yazoo. Tout repose maintenant sur toi. C'est ta destinée.

Elle me tendis la boîte.

-Si jamais, ils touchent un des tes cheveux, j'en ferais de la proie pour loups !

-Tout ira bien. Je suis un ex-SOLDAT. Tout ira bien Yazoo.

-Très bien...je le fais pour toi et pour le bien de tous.

-Pour le bien de tous.

Je pris la boîte dans mes main. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais, je suis sur d'une chose : Je protégerai Plume plus que jamais. Eclat de lune disparut par la main de Kadaj me suffit.

-N'oublie pas...si Kadaj ou Loz l'a découvre, c'est la fin de tout. Il se produira quelque chose d'épouvantable crois-moi. Garde-la cachée. Mets-la en sureté.

-Je te le promet.

-Merci...

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça. D'un coup, elle prit ma tête doucement et on s'embrassa Sur le coup, j'étais pris de panique. Mais après...toute mes angoisses disparurent. Je sentis une nouvelle chose en moi. Le temps était comme figé. Je voulais que ça dure. Le toucher de ses lèvre contre les miennes étaient étranges. Quelques minute après, elle me lâcha. Elle sourit. Moi aussi...

« Oula. Tifa est dans les pommes et je ne vois pas Marlène ! Je sent que quelque chose s'est produit. Je dois y enquêter »


End file.
